Fever
by unholynight
Summary: Kanda was just minding his own business until he spoted a certain exorcist on the floor on the verge to pass out. With no one else around, with a vey annoyed face, he decided to be a good person and make sure the other was alright.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! ….uh….yeah, this is my first time going out of my elemental pairing and decided to try my brain at Yullen!! Yups! First time writing about D. Gray Man!! What can I say, it's supah cool!**

**Any who, for those that read my other pairing, I know this is…odd of me to do. After being gone and having my Sloth write for me and stuff, it's strange to see me write about another pairing…well…I've wanted to write about this pairing for a while now, so sorry if it's not what you guys expected!!! T-T**

**As for the Yullen fans, please enjoy my first attempt at this pairing!!!**

**(edit) I fixed the names...I forgot to do that a while ago...so, yeah...**

Kanda Yuu sighed as he looked around the cafeteria. For some odd reason, the place felt empty. It had been an entire week since Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee had gone off to a mission up in the alps leaving the raven haired exorcist alone for half that time.

Since he had finished his mission early, Komui had given him the rest of the week off. During his free time, Kanda trained and meditated in peace, but that peace quickly fell into boredom.

As he got up to dump his trash, he was tackled from behind. "Yuu!!! I've missed you!" Lavi clung to the other's back and laughed.

After a few minutes of trying to get away from the other boy, Kanda sighed and sat back down as Lavi still clung to him for dear life.

"Yuu, you wont believe what happened!" Kanda reframed from hitting Lavi since he thought that if he hit the red head too many times, he'll induce brain damage and cause Lavi to be worse than he already was.

"I don't care and stop calling me by my given name idiot." Lavi let go and smiled. That was when Kanda noticed all the dirt on the red head. "What the hell?" Lavi scratched the back of his head.

"Well, on the way back, there were these Akuma on the train and we were near the hills you see….so….uh…Oh look bookman is calling! Later Yuu!!"

And with that, the red head took off. "Che." When Kanda got back up, he noticed something. "That IDIOT!" When Lavi had hugged him, the dirt the red head was carrying on his person had rubbed off on him.

"Great, I have to change again."

Kanda then made his way out of the cafeteria and towards his room. That was when he saw Allen leaning against a wall facing away from him.

The older teen sighed and decided to walk the other way since he didn't want to have the younger boy yelling at him or starting an outburst.

After taking the long way to his room, Kanda changed into cleaner clothes and made a comment to himself to remember to slice up a certain one eyed red head.

When he made his way back out, he decided to wander around a bit. While making his way around, he remembered that Allen was at that entrance. He guessed the younger boy was probably in his room already and continued onward.

Just a few yards ahead, Allen stood in the same spot he was before, only this time, he was sitting on the floor.

Kanda walked closer to the boy and noticed that Allen hadn't changed from his mission clothes from the looks of it. They were still tattered and torn. Some burn marks here and there.

When Kanda was just standing three feet from the boy was when he noticed that Allen's breathing was staggered. He crouched down and took a closer look al Allen's face.

The boy was flushed and straining to stay awake. "Shit."

Kanda got back up and looked around. He couldn't here anyone around, nor see anyone. He sighed and crouched back down and placed his hand on the other's forehead and quickly pulled back.

"Damn it, he has fever. A really high fever. Hey, bean sprout, can you hear me?" Allen barely stirred. He strained as he tried to open his glazed eyes. "Not…..bean…" He could barely form words as he shivered uncontrollably. The fever getting the better of him.

"Just great. This is just what I need." Kanda made his way to pick the younger boy up, but Allen struggled a little. " 'm fine…" Kanda managed to put his arms around Allen and picked him up bridal style. Allen clenched his hands on the front of Kanda's clothes to keep him balanced.

"Hold on, I'm taking you to the infirmary so they can-" "Mnooooo….." Allen buried his face in Kanda's shirt. "nurse…mean…no food…"Kanda gritted his teeth and turned around making his way to Allen's room since it was closer.

As soon as he arrived, he sat Allen on the bed, but the younger teen kept rolling on his side which irritated the Japanese boy.

"Come on bean sprout, hold still. I got to get this off you before you die or something." Allen groaned again as another shiver shook him.

Kanda sighed and grabbed the emergency blade in his pocket and ripped the black coat off the half conscious boy.

He then proceeded to get his shoes off and lay the teen on the bed and threw some blankets on him. "His fever's still too high." Kanda then looked around the small room and spotted a rag and picked it up. He took it into the bathroom and soaked it in cold water.

He walked back out and wiped off the sweat on Allen's face and put the clothe on his forehead. As he was getting ready to leave, Allen's arm shot up and grabbed Kanda by the hair. "What the hell? Bean sprout, let go before I kill you." Kanda turned to look at Allen. "Don….go…stay…please…..cold…." His words were slurred, but Kanda deciphered them.

"Great, now the fever's definitely getting to him." Kanda sighed as he sat back down on the edge of the bed as Allen held a death grip on his hair.

**Wahhh!!!! T-T I'm a failure!!! I'm sorry if I made mistakes on their names and stuff!!! I'm a noob to DGM!!!!!**

…**.Even though I've been watching and reading it for the last 2 months….I'm still a failure!!!!…God…I feel like Miranda right now….**

**Anywhos, I hope some of you liked my first attempt and first chapter to this pairing!**

**Please tell me what you thought and stuff! Are they out of character?….I think they are…a little bit….oh well…**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh mah damn! Thank you guys so much for liking my first Yullen story!! It makes me so happy I could cry T-T, alas, I must not!**

**Ok, well, it took a lot of time and pondering on my part on how to continue, but I hope you all like it!! Sorry for the long wait. I had exams and other stuff, but I'm out of school now so yay! Please enjoy everyone!! **

**Oh yeah. I don't own anything but the plot!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kanda sighed as he leaned back so his back was on the wall. It had been a few hours since Allen had fallen asleep. Kanda had to wait nearly an hour so the younger exorcist's fingers were loose around his hair. He didn't want to wake the other since Allen truly was ill, but even so. For someone being sick and just returning from a mission, the boy had a very firm grip.

Kanda looked out the window and noticed that the sun was almost all the way out of view. He stretched as he got off from his sitting spot on the end of the bed and moved to where Allen's head was.

He took off the wet towel from the boy's forehead and felt it with his hand. It felt as if Allen's fever had gone down, but only slightly, he was still very feverish since he was still shaking. Even with the three blankets Kanda had wrapped around the boy, Allen couldn't stop shivering.

The older exorcist decided to rewet the towel and walked into the small bathroom to cool it with cold water. While holding the small towel under the faucet, Kanda heard a thump in the room.

He popped his head out of the bathroom and noticed the sheets on the floor along with A certain white haired exorcist.

Again, for what felt like the millionth time, Kanda sighed. He squeezed the towel to let out all the water and left it on the sink and walked out into the room to check on Allen. "Hey bean sprout, how the hell did you fall off the bed? You weren't on the edge of it nor anything."

Allen barely opened his eyes and looked at Kanda. His face was still flushed and his breathing out of order. "You..gone….don wanna…be 'lone." All his words were slurred due to be disoriented because of the fever.

Kanda looked at the other on the floor and walked closer to him so he was hovering over the smaller boy. "You really are an idiot aren't you."

Kanda reached down and grabbed Allen by the forearm and tried to pull the other up so he could get back on the bed. As he began to lift Allen up, the boy tipped them both forward causing Kanda to fall back with Allen on top of him.

"Bean sprout! What the fuck!" Instead of answering, Allen crawled further up on Kanda so he was laying on the older of the two. "mnnn….warm…" Kanda, without realizing it, blushed at the boy's words.

He had been a cold bastard so many times that it wasn't even funny. But here was this cursed exorcist saying Kanda Yuu was warm? Had the world stopped spinning?

"Get off." Allen didn't even respond to the demanding voice. Instead, he snuggled closer to the man he was comfortably laying on.

Kanda's eyebrow began to twitch as the boy held onto his shirt like a child sleeping on his mother's chest. As he looked at Allen, the boy's face was peaceful. It was still slightly flushed, but his breathing had steadied slightly and he wasn't shivering anymore. Unconsciously, Kanda put his arms around the other boy's upper body.

That was when Kanda realized something felt slightly off to him. He took the position him and Allen were in, Allen was on top and he was…oh hell no.

"No way. I am never under anyone. I'm fucken top damn it."

That was when Kanda grabbed Allen's shoulders, and in one quick move, changed their positions so he was rightfully on top.

Allen's eyes shot open as he groggily looked around. "K-Kanda?…Wha's goin on?" Allen was still dazed from his fever and lack of rest from the mission that he could barely keep his eyes half opened and pronounce his words properly. He did manage to steady his eyes on Kanda as he sat on his torso.

"You know what bean sprout? I think you've had this fever long enough. I heard somewhere that when someone has a bad fever, that the best way to get rid of it is to sweat it out."

Slowly, Kanda leaned down and lightly nipped Allen's ear. The younger exorcist's breath hitched from that little action and felt his entire face heat up. Suddenly, Kanda's hands started to roam down his chest as his lips traced his jaw line.

Allen felt Kanda loosen his red sash around his shirt neck and slowly undo the first two buttons of his dress shirt.

Again, Kanda's lips traveled lower on Allen and for some reason, he couldn't tell the older man to stop.

He felt Kanda lightly suck on a part of his collar bone. Suddenly, his teeth sank into the upper part of his collar bone. A silent scream escaped Allen's lips. But it wasn't one of pain, it was something way different. The bite sent shivers up and down Allen's spine.

When Kanda let go, a very lovely red mark was left on the once creamy white skin. He looked up at Allen and noticed the boy was even more flushed than before, but he looked awake and alert, except his eyes were glazed over.

"Well, what do you know, it actually works. I think we should make sure this fever of yours leaves completely. Right.." Kanda bend over so his mouth was right next to boy's ear. "_Allen?"_

Allen shivered as his name was said. When Kanda said it, it practically oozed sin. His voice was low and husky.

" I think we should continue with the treatment." And without understanding, Kanda pounced on the smaller boy.

Allen stopped breathing as Kanda's lips were on his own. He froze for a second, but pushed right back. He felt so right about being in Kanda's arms. The man was cold to everyone, but to Allen, at the moment, he felt warm.

Kanda pulled away from Allen's lips and smirked. The boy looked absolutely eatable. Kanda, being the impatient bastard he was, tore Allen's dress shirt opened making the buttons scatter around the room.

"You bastard! That was my last clean shirt!" Allen tried to look mad at the other, but he knew he didn't look the least bit intimidating.

"Don't fret about it, you wont even remember about it after I'm done with you."

Allen's blush intensified. "Y-you pervert!" Kanda only smirked wider. "Yeah, but you like it."

Allen's mouth dropped open. The bastard was right. He had no come back. Before, Allen could even think of something to say back, Kanda was already working on pulling the torn shirt off of Allen.

After the offensive material was off, Allen shivered. His body couldn't decided if he was to hot or too cold.

Kanda leaned down again and slowly ran his tongue down Allen's chest until it stopped at the younger's naval.

Allen let out a surprised gasp as the skillful tongue began to circle around his belly button. Teasing him oh so slowly.

Allen tried to keep his eyes opened, but the heat was unbearable. His vision began to swim and he reached up to Kanda like a child.

The raven haired exorcist grabbed Allen around the waist before his upper half hit the floor. "Che, I guess he couldn't take it. Damn."

Kanda picked the shorter boy up and put him on the bed. As he began to move up, he was stopped once again. A hand held his pant's leg.

Allen was asleep, but he still held onto Kanda.

"Bean sprout. Let go. I have go soon. I can't waist my time here." Kanda knew deep inside it was sort of harsh as he pulled away from the boy, but he needed to leave. "Dun leave…'lone..kan.."

Allen made a noise as his hand was left empty and pulled it to himself and curled up into a ball.

Kanda sighed and patted the boy's head. "I'll be back bean sprout. Remember, I don't lie." And with that, he left the sleeping boy in the room.

As he made his way down the corridor, a finder stopped him. "Director Komui would like to see you sir. He says it's urgent." Kanda nodded and went to the mad man's office.

He sighed as he opened the doors to Komui's office and looked at him as he walked to stand in front of his desk.

"Kanda, I'm glad you're here. I have a very important mission for you."

Kanda noticed the man was actually serious. He didn't have his usual grin on his face which meant something was going on.

_The next day_

Allen warily opened his eyes. His head was slightly fuzzy and he felt a little tired still. He stretched and noticed something was off.

Images of the previous day ran around in his head. A light bush settled itself on his face when he remembered Kanda. He recalled the words the exorcist had said to him before leaving even if he was almost unconscious.

Had it been a dream or did it actually happen? Allen wasn't sure, but when he looked down at his chest, he noticed that his shirt had neat sharp tears on it.

" So it…wasn't a dream…" Allen put his feet on the ground as he let out a sigh. How was he supposed to act around the taller man now?

He shook his head and decided not to think about it now. What he needed was food in his system since he hadn't eaten anything since the previous day.

He stood up and immediately fell back on his bed. He was so light headed. He tried again. Only this time, he stood up slowly. Finally, he managed to get his balance and took off the torn piece of clothing.

He looked around his room for another shirt, but sighed in defeat as he noticed he had non that were clean. Instead, he settled for his new turtle neck sleeveless shirt.

After putting it on, he made his way out and into the cafeteria. He bit his lower lip as he entered. Hopping not to see a certain long haired exorcist.

He let out the breath he was holding after he didn't see the certain person.

"Allen Hun! Good to see you're up! So, tell me, hat would you like dear?!" Jerry leaned over his little window.

Allen smiled and told the man his order and took it to one of the tables.

After sitting down, Allen began to eat his food. Timcampy on the other end of the pile of food chewing on some sandwiches.

Suddenly, Lavi tackled Allen from behind. "Allen! Good to see you're alright little buddy!!" Lavi let go of the younger boy and sat beside him.

"Hey Wavy. Wash up?" Lavi arched an eyebrow. "Uh, Allen. Swallow please. I can barely make out what you're saying." Allen swallowed. "Sorry. What's up?"

Lavi held a hand to his heart as if in pain. "Oh Allen! It's horrible! Positively horrible!" Lavi bent over in a dramatic manner.

"Uh…why?" Allen put down his muffin as he looked at the red head. "My precious Yuu has left for a mission!" Allen arched an eyebrow. "Uh. So?" Lavi made his lower lip tremble. "It's a long term mission Allen!"

Allen rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Kanda'll be back in a week or two." Allen began to chew on his muffin again.

"But Allen! He'll be gone for 6 months!!" The muffin Allen was holding dropped. "What?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Hope you liked it! It's long compared to what I usually write so yeah!! Uh, nothing else to say so. **

**Uh, Please review! Good , bad? Loved it Hate? Wharever floats yer boat!!! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was just in the neighborhood and decided to finally update! Sorry , I suck when it comes to updating and stuff. But I am now so that's good! I'm glad people like this story!**

**Well, enjoy the new chapter guys!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Three months…

Only three months had passed since Kanda had left on his mission. For all those three months, Allen's mind kept drifting off to the long haired exorcist.

Allen had been having dreams about Kanda and for some unknown reason, began to practice how he was going to act around the other exorcist when he got back.

He sighed as he looked at his own reflection. He and Lavi were getting ready to go back to the order after their mission. They had safely gotten the innocence and were heading back out.

Allen dried his face with a wash cloth and walked out of the bathroom. Lavi was sitting on his bed and stood up as Allen stepped out.

"Come on Allen~! We need to hurry back!" The younger exorcist looked at the red head with a nicely arched eyebrow. "Why do we need to hurry? We managed to finish the mission with one day to spare."

Lavi grabbed his suitcase and reached over and grabbed Allen's. "I'm just really excited! Now come one!" Allen rolled his eyes and smiled. "Fine, I'm coming."

After checking out, the two headed to the train station and back to London.

It was about six hours later that Allen woke up. He rubbed his eyes and noticed the smudge on his hand. Lavi must have drawn on him again.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a hanker shift and began to clear his face of the strange doodles that were probably on it.

After hoping that he got it all off, the train arrived at it's destination and the two got off.

Lavi went ahead of Allen so the younger exorcist had to practically jog to keep up to the red head.

"Lavi, slow down please! My legs still hurt a little." Lavi slowed a little and let Allen catch up. "Sorry 'bout that! But come on, we're almost there!"

About half an hour later, they were inside HQ. Allen let out a deep sigh as he got off the boat. "Home sweet home I guess."

"Come Allen! No time to relax!" Lavi pulled Allen's arm and began to walk briskly.

"Lavi! Can you please tell me what you're all jumpy for!?" The red head turned his head to look at Allen but kept walking. "We're going to go see Yuu!" Allen froze on the spot which made Lavi almost fall.

"….Kanda's back?" Lavi looked at Allen as emotions flew through the boy's eyes. "Yeah…well…actually…they sent Marie to get him." Allen's head picked up and looked at Lavi.

"Marie got him? For what? He could have made it back by himself." Allen kept looking at Lavi confused.

"Well…you know Yuu's mission was supposed to last six months right?" Allen nodded.

"Turns out, during the middle of it, he was attacked by Tyki. He managed to get away before anything too serious happened to him since he knew what Tyki's capable of. But that Noah sent three level four akuma after him. I heard they did a number on Kanda. He was shot a few times and now, he's in really bad shape." Lavi sighed as he thought how the samurai might feel.

"But…doesn't Kanda have like…super human recovering abilities?" Lavi put a finger to his chin and looked up. "Yeah but…for some reason…I heard his wounds aren't recovering well. And also, Road was there." Allen's eyes snapped opened at the name.

"She messed with his head and somehow broke through his barrier. But that's all I know, well, that's what Lenalee told me."

Allen let the information sink in, but before he could say something to Lavi, the red head pulled Allen again. "Alright, we need to get to the infirmary before we can't visit any more!"

Allen's heart was racing. There was no way Kanda could be manipulated by Road. The man was too stubborn for his own good. There was just no way.

Before Allen realized it, they had reached the infirmary. Lavi opened the door and pulled Allen in. The first person he saw was Komui looking at the monitors and checking some papers. Next to him was Tiedoll. Kanda's teacher.

The man looked about ready to cry. Marie was on one side of Kanda while Lenalee was on the other holding Kanda's hand.

Allen looked at the older man.

His eyes were glazed over and appeared as if he was unconscious. His hair was down and his forehead wrapped in a gauze. There were scratches all over his face and his hands were bandaged. Stitches were here and there on him as well.

Allen had never seen the man look so…so…_weak? Vulnerable?_

No.

Kanda was anything _but _weak. He was…_Kanda!_ The man that could make a grown man wet himself with a single glance! The man who made the strongest of men scream like a little girl! The man who…

Allen didn't want to believe that the Kanda in front of him was the Kanda that he always fought with.

He took a deep breath and walked over to where everyone else was. He noticed how Lenalee squeezed Kanda's hand as the man slowly blinked. For some reason, Allen felt something in his chest as he saw that. But he figured it was because he was jealous of Kanda since Lenalee looked so concerned for him. That had to be it.

"Brother, what do you think is wrong? I've…never seen him like this…" Lenalee brought Kana's hand up and rested her forehead on it.

Lavi noticed how Allen was looking with a strange emotion on his face of uncertainty.

"Kanda and Lenalee grew up together in the order. He's like her older brother. Even though he doesn't' show it, he's always cared for her like a sibling in his own way. Lenalee's always looked up to him and he helped her train her innocence when she first became an exorcist."

Allen looked at Lavi and then back at the two. He was right. The way Lenalee had always acted around Kanda and the way he acted around her. Allen saw now why. Kanda had never been rude nor anything to Lenalee and he had even saved her from Tyki.

Again, Allen sighed and walked up and put a reassuring hand on Lenalee's shoulder. She looked back and smiled at Allen.

Allen smiled back at her then looked at Kanda. Lenalee got up and offered her seat to Allen since she knew he must have been tired after his mission and the long train ride.

He sat down thanking her and looked back at Kanda. "How…long has he been like this?" Lenalee leaned against the chair. "About three days since Marie went to get him."

Lenalee smiled weakly at him and turned around to talk to Komui. Allen made sure no one was watching and put his hand over Kanda's. It was strange.

He remembered when the older exorcist had done…things to him…his hands were warm, but now, they were cold as ice, his skin was paler than normal and he was just lifeless. It didn't suit the man at all.

Allen bit his bottom lip as his hand rubbed the top of Kanda's. That was when Kanda's pinky twitched and Allen fell back on the chair. Everyone rushed to see what happened and sighed in relief when they noticed it was just Allen.

"You Okay Allen?" The younger boy nodded and got up. "Umm…Komui, has Kanda moved?"

The scientist move beside Allen and looked through the chart in his hands. "Nope. He hasn't shown any signs. Everything else is normal. It's almost as if he's brain dead though." Allen could have sworn he felt Kanda move.

"Are you sure?" Komui flipped through it again to confirm his answer and it was the same. "I'm certain. Why do you ask?" Allen bit his bottom lip which was becoming a habit of his.

"Well…just a few minutes ago, his pinky twitched after I touched his hand." A small blush made itself barely noticeable on Allen's face.

"Komui's eyebrows shot open. "Are you sure? I mean, Lenalee and Marie have been holding Kanda's hand for a few minutes now and they felt nothing except his pulse."

Komui studied all documents in his hands and looked back at Allen. "Maybe it's because he recognizes your touch since you're always fighting? I'm not sure. I'll look into more, bit are you sure you felt him move?"

Allen nodded. "Hmm…can you try it again?" Allen moved back beside Kanda and carefully stroked the top of Kanda's hand with the tips if his digits.

Only seconds later, Kanda's pinky gave a small twitch. "That's very strange. He only reacts to you." Komui began to write things down on one of the papers and then looked at Allen.

"Go eat something and comeback tomorrow morning ASAP. I'll need to test this."

Allen turned around when he felt stares coming his way. Lavi, Lenalee, Tiedoll and Marie were all looking at him curiously.

"Allen, can I talk to you later?" Lenalee said sweetly to Allen as Lavi smiled. He had a pretty good idea what was going to happen while Tiedoll and Marie looked at one another confused.

"Uh, sure." Allen got up and made his way out.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**And there! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it's short. I'm no good with long chapters, sorry T-T. But anyways, yeah, no clue what's going to happen next time cuz I kinda didn't plan the story out so it's just flowing. **

**Anyways, please REVIEW and tell me what you thought k?'**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Laterzzz!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe. My friend told me stop being such a lazy tard and update this story…Since we live very close, she can easily threaten me by telling my mom that I'm on the computer while she's at work…I'm supposed to be doing my summer homework stuff cuz I wont have time for it when band camp begins…which will be very soon. **

**Anyways! So I wont loose my computer time, and because you guys are awesome and I thank you for supporting this story. I am updating!!! YAY!!! Well, enjoy guys!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was dark.

Breathing was hard. It felt like he was trying to take in air through mud.

It was almost as if he was in a shallow lake. Far away from the surface. Almost no light shone. He could only see shadows at the top of the surface which felt unreachable.

Kanda tried to struggle to go up, but his limbs were heavy like led. He looked at his short arms and grit his teeth. He was so tired, but he knew he couldn't close his eyes. He was…afraid…of what would happen if he did.

Suddenly, there was a shape at the surface of the water. It appeared to be a person. Kanda tried to reach up. To give the person a sign that he was down there. His limbs clawing through the thick water, struggling to reach, but barely able to move.

He stopped when his muscles began to ache. His childish body only able to do so much. After all that struggling, no progress was made. So close, and yet so far.

That was when he looked up at the shadow which he noted, appeared to have short hair, so it was a boy, or a man.

Kanda squinted his eyes as he tried to look closer. That was when he noticed something in the other's hand. More like, on the tips of two fingers.

It was a lit match. Kanda's mind suddenly began to work.

The stranger let the match fall and slowly, it consumed one of the flowers that floated above the young samurai.

Kanda's eyes widened and his body began to thrash. He could feel the flame. As if it was him on fire.

As the flower petals began to slowly burn and wither, he could feel his own skin burning off. But the only thing was, the sensation was there, but it wasn't really happening.

He grit his teeth tighter as he felt his heart burn.

Kanda let his body float on it's own. It hurt too much to even move. As he floated face up, he could see the smile on the person's face. It was clear, while the rest was dark like a shadow.

Slowly, Kanda's eyes closed shut, but before he lost consciousness, he felt a warm hand over his small one. Then nothing.

_Zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz_

Allen sighed as he put down the sandwich he was eating. After seeing Kanda it such a condition, he couldn't help but think about him.

The way he looked was unnatural for him. Kanda needed to look cool and collected. Ready for anything. But most importantly, he needed to look the warrior that he was.

"Tim, what do you think happened?" The little golden golem just sat itself on top of the exorcists head and lightly rubbed against him.

As Allen finished the Sandwich, Lenalee sat beside him. "Hi Lenalee. Let me just go throw this away and then we can- wah?!"

The petite girl pulled the younger exorcist out of the cafeteria and down a few corridors to where there weren't any people.

"Lenalee, I have to go throw away my trash! I can't let someone take care of my-" Allen stopped talking when he saw the look the girl was giving him.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Allen leaned back lightly onto the wall as he looked at her. "Why did he only react to you?"

Allen arched an eyebrow with a confused look on his face. "I'm talking about Kanda Allen! Why did he only react to you?!" A tear slid down Lenalee's face as she tried to calm herself form the small outburst.

Allen's eyes widened as he looked at the girl. "I…I don't know why. I'm sorry, Lenalee."

Lenalee fell back into the wall and took in a deep breath. "I just don't know why he'd react to you and not me." Allen felt a little pang of guilt in his chest. Did she like Kanda?

"Ever since I was little, Kanda's always been there for me like Komui. When I was first taken to become an exorcist, Kanda was the first person I saw since I was taken to the Chinese branch."

Lenalee cleared more tears that had rolled down her face. " I used to train with him and always ran to his room when the scientists were about to do tests on me. He always let me hide in his room and got in trouble a few times for lying to them about my whereabouts. He was like a brother to me until they took him away to do a more dangerous experiment. I never saw him again after that until about 3 years later."

Lenalee slid down the wall and sat on the ground. Allen moved and sat next to her keep listening and try and calm her. " When we saw each other again here, I was so happy. Brother was also happy since Kanda had been taking care of me as best as he was able to. But, when I saw him here and approached him, he looked at me as if he didn't know me."

The petite girl took in a deep breath and a sad smile graced her lips. "They had taken some of his memories away Allen. They had made him forget about me and many of the things that happened in the Chinese branch, but not all. But slowly, after we were around each other so much, he began to remember parts and pieces of our past. Kanda's like a brother to me Allen. He was always there to help me, but I'm so mad that I can't do anything for him now that he needs someone!"

Allen put a soothing hand on her shoulders as her tears ran. He felt his heart clench at the confession. Lenalee wanted to help someone that was important to her, but wasn't able to.

"Don't cry Lenalee. I promise, I'll try and help Kanda.. For both of us and everyone else that is hoping for his safety."

Lenalee lifted her head and smiled at Allen. "Please, Allen, I'm counting on you to help Kanda out of this. Oh, and if you hurt him in any way, expect a visit from me alright?"

Allen's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "What-what are you talking about Lenalee?!" The girl chuckled and stood up. "You like Kanda don't you?"

Allen also stood. "Yeah, of course I do! Even if he's an ass, he's an important friend to me!"

"No Allen, not that type of like! I mean, you _like like _him, right?"

The white haired exorcist blushed. "Wh-who says?! I don't like that bastard like that! Who would like such an arrogant pig headed bad mouthed bastard?!" Allen's cheeks flamed from both embarrassment and anger.

Lenalee let out a light giggle at the boy's outburst. "Well alright. I guess I wont give you my blessings then. Too bad."

"What blessings?!" Allen thought felt like his head was going to explode. "Well duh. My blessings for you to go out with Kanda of course. I guess I'll give them to Lavi. I think he wants to go out with my little Yuu-chan!" Allen choked on his own saliva and began to cough.

"I need to go take a shower! Bye!" Allen ran from the giggling girl. His face felt over heated as he stopped running when he reached his room. He stepped inside and slid down the door and onto the floor. His hands covering his face and trying to calm his racing heart.

"I-I don't like Kanda like that!" He couldn't help but picture the raven's face of 3 months back. His hair all over the place and beautiful face hovering over his own and looking at him with lust filled wanting eyes.

"Stop it! You do not like Kanda in that way! He's just a friend and nothing more! That time he was probably out of it or something!!" Allen tried to come up with many excuses to fool himself for the raven's actions.

"Arg! I'm so confused!" Allen brought his legs up to his chest.

'_But…what if I do like him?…what does…Kanda think about me?'_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**And there you go! I hope this chapter was alright. I hope you guys liked it too!! It's mah B day today!!!! Whoo!!! I had so much cake today that it isn't even funny…And I'm still kinda digging into the frosting container…I made the cake for the little party I had with a few friends lol. They said I was stupid for making a 4 layered cake for 8 people. It was a super awesome rainbow cake! The bread was all colorful on the inside and the layers were covered in colorful frosting with a stick figure of me made out of what else? FROSTING!!!**

**Anyways! Please give me your opinions on what you thought of this chapter and the story so far guys!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**GRAAAWWRR!!!! I'm so mad right now! This story was meant to be funny, but NOO! I just had to go and make it sad and death and blah blah blah! Grrr, Why can't I ever stay on one freaken genre?!? WHY!? Am I just so incapable of humor?!**

**Anyways, thanks for waiting guys, hope you like this new chapter! Thanks for showing this fic love! Enjoy**!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Throughout the entire night, Allen had tossed and turned in his bed. Sleep just refused to take over him.

'_This is all Kanda's fault!!…Kanda….'_

That name had been repeating itself over and over in Allen's mind. He didn't know what to think of the older exorcist anymore. His own emotions were all mixed up and were unclear.

Allen sighed and tried to calm himself. As he closed his eyes and pictured Kanda, He couldn't help but picture the older man smirking at him which caused a blush to form on his face and snap his eyes opened and stare at his ceiling.

The confused exorcist turned on is bed so his face sunk into the pillow and curled his legs up to his chest in a fetal position before closing his eyes until sleep decided to come his way.

It wasn't a pleasant sleep. There was no dream, no nightmare, nothing. It was just that.

Allen rose from his bed, his neck hurt a little from the position he woke up in. He stretched up and yawned and looked around his small room.

An image of Kanda looking helpless came into his mind which cause Allen to shake his head. "Maybe…it was all a dream."

Allen wanted to fool himself and pretend that everything that he had seen the day before was not real. He didn't want to believe that Kanda was…Kanda was…

No. Allen got up and did his morning exorcise and went to bathe. After that, he brushed his teeth and dressed and finally headed for the cafeteria.

He ordered his usual breakfast which needed a cart to take it to the table. As he began to eat a few waffles, Lavi ran up behind him and gave him a hug. "Allen! Hurry up and eat! Komui's been waiting for over ten minutes for you in the infirmary! He wants to start the tests with you and Kanda as soon as possible!"

As soon as he looked at Allen's face, Lavi's smile began to fall.

"Allen, you okay? You look kinda, how should I put it, out of it right now."

Allen swallowed. His eyes had gone down and the fork he was holding had been set back down. A sad frown marred his young face which appeared slightly pale.

"It…wasn't a dream then…"

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "What 'cha talkin 'bout Allen?"

Allen shook his head "Nothing, don't worry about. I'll just finish eating and go see Komui in a bit!" Allen put on a smile as he looked at the red head.

"Alright then." Lavi got up and began to walk away, but turned around when he was only a few feet away. "Allen, don't force yourself to smile alright? It doesn't really suit you." Lavi lightly smiled at the other. "How could you tell I-"

Lavi stuck his tongue out. "I'm a bookman remember? I can read anyone like an opened book if I've been around them for a while."

And so, the red head began to walk away again, leaving Allen to his own thoughts.

"I guess that's true." Allen finished off his food quietly. The food was delicious, but Allen ate it solemnly. He couldn't get himself to enjoy it like he usually had.

After throwing away the scraps, he slowly made his way to the infirmary where he was met by the head nurse.

"Follow me please. Kanda has been moved to a private room since tests are to be done in private." Allen followed quietly. He gulped when he saw Lenalee by the door. She smiled at him and walked up to him. "Do your best on whatever my brother has you doing alright?" Allen nodded and waved as soon as he entered the room and the door was closed behind him.

He looked around and saw Komui sitting on a chair writing something. Allen slowly walked up to the older man and stood in front of him and made sure not to look at the figure on the bed.

" Good to see you Allen, please, take a seat on the chair beside Kanda." Allen took in a deep breath and moved to the chair, but kept his head down.

"Ok, well, lets get started. But first, I'll explain a few things to you alright?" Allen nodded and looked at Komui.

"So, throughout the things I've gathered, it appears that Kanda only reacts to you. But the thing is, he can blink and open his eyes, but, when someone touches him, it's as if he can't feel it." Allen arched an eyebrow.

"How can I explain this. Umm, well, Kanda seems to be in a sort of coma. But, it's like his soul has abandoned his body, or it's been trapped within himself. I'm not too sure which it is, but that's the case. This is just Kanda's body, but it appears, for some reason he only recognizes your touch, that he can feel you and is trying to react."

Allen sort of understood of what Komui was talking about. Kanda was like a puppet now.

"Ok then , let's begin with something simple. Allen can you hold Kanda's hand like before?"

A faint blush stained Allen's face as he took Kanda's much larger hand. It felt cold and with closer inspections, there were lightly raised scars.

Allen held his breath as he slowly passed his thumb over Kanda's knuckles.

Komui looked at the joined hands and waited….and then…

Nothing. Kanda didn't react. "Try again Allen."

And so, for about two hours, Allen held Kanda's hand which had cause nothing to happen, the older exorcist hadn't even twitched once.

Komui sighed. "I guess we can take a small break. I'll be right back Allen. I'm going to go check on other things for a bit."

Komui put down the clipboard and headed out, leaving Allen alone with Kanda.

Throughout the entire time, Allen hadn't looked at Kanda. The older man had been sat up so his back was leaning against the board of the bed with pillows.

Making sure that Komui was not near, Allen lifted his gaze to Kanda's face and gasped. Kanda's dead eyes were looking at him. They were slightly low so only half his eye was visible, but Allen was certain Kanda was looking at him. He gulped and tried to look away but couldn't.

"Kanda…" The entire time, Allen wasn't aware of what he was doing. He only had Kanda on his mind as he slowly allowed his hand to cares the other's face.

Allen's hand warm hand rested on Kanda's cheek and lightly stroked it. He felt so cold. As if he was dead.

Allen's eyes slightly widened when he felt Kanda lean into his touch. His heart was racing inside his chest. He was too shocked to move his hand as well.

"Kanda…" The semi conscious exorcist blinked slowly. His dead gaze meeting Allen's.

Allen tried to swallow when Kanda's mouth began to open as if getting ready to speak until Komui entered the room causing Allen to scoot back too far and fall out of his chair.

"Uh, did I miss something?" Komui looked down at Allen and walked up to help him up.

"No, n-nothing." Komui looked at Allen for a few more seconds. "Alright then. I guess we'll have to finish with the testing now cuz I've got a lot of work back in my office." Allen looked at Komui's serious face for a but until he saw a drop of sweat roll down the man's temple.

"Uh, Komui, you-"

"I must go now Allen. See you tomorrow. You may stay if you'd like."

And with that, Komui walked out of the room. As soon as he was out, Lenalee walked in.

"Hey Allen. How did it go?" Allen smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Uh, Lenalee, why did Komui look so stiff just now?"

The smaller girl laughed. "Well, the science department has threatened to destroy brother's new Komurin along with his cup if he doesn't finish at least a few of his things."

Allen nodded in agreement and looked up to Kanda's face. "So, no reaction?" Allen looked at Lenalee. "Well…uh, that is, I think, Kanda can hear me."

Lenalee's eye's widened and her smile began to grow.

"Allen! That's great! It means there's hope that we can reach Kanda somehow!" Lenalee then looked at Allen's face and her smile faltered. "Allen, what's wrong? You don't look too happy."

The younger exorcist passed a hand through his hair. "Lenalee…I'm, confused."

"Why?" She put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know how feel about Kanda anymore. I'm confused! And, and also, before your brother came in the room a few minutes ago, it looked like Kanda was about to say something!"

Allen grit his teeth as he held a few tears back. "Allen calm down alright? It's normal to be confused. I mean, not too long ago, you and Kanda couldn't even stand to be near one another. Heck, you guys wouldn't even last five minutes in a room together! But, I guess now, that you're the only one that can help him, you're confused."

A blush settled itself on Allen's face and Lenalee noticed. Maybe it was something she said that triggered his reaction which caused her to get even more curious.

"I mean, it's not like you and Kanda could somehow stand one another. If you were sick I bet he wouldn't even spare you a second glance."

That hit the nail on the head.

Allen turned bright red. He tried to cover his face with his bangs, but lady luck just wasn't on his side. "Allen, what happed between you and Kanda that I don't know about?" A sly smile was on Lenalee's face. Allen gulped and made a mad dash out of the room and away from the girl like the time before.

"I wanna know what happened!!" Lenalee sat on the chair and sighed. "He likes you Kanda. I can tell." That was when she noticed Timcampy rolling around in the cotton on one of baskets.

"Maybe it…caught something." Slowly, Lenalee approached the little golem and picked it up. "Before Kanda left, did you record anything that had to do between him and Allen?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**And that's where my bad attempts at humor end! YAY! Anyways, I hoped you guys liked his chapter. It came out pretty early huh? Probably cuz I have nothing to do right now since I have no job!!! Whoot! YAY for quitting!!….ok, maybe not cuz that means no money….and school starts soon...and other stuff... anyways!!!**

**And yes, I know my chapters are short, but I can't help it alright!?! T-T I've always written like this…**

**So, I'd like hear what you guys thought of this chapter and story sp far k?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm alive!!!! A gazillion apologies for the absence! Ugh, hate school right now. **

**Well, please enjoy. It's actually much longer than what I usually write!! It's a record for meh!!! Hope you all enjoy. **

****

Lenalee sighed for the umpteenth time. Timcampy had struggled and refused to show her anything. She tried cuddling it, offering him food, and sucking up to him, but the little guy didn't break.

"Please Timcampy! For the sake of my curiosity and sanity! Did anything happen between those two?!?" The golden golem only rolled on it's side on Lenalee's bed. It was truly loving all the attention.

"Timcampy, please, I'm begging you. Please show me at least one little hint! This is for the sake of research and seeing if Allen and Kanda have something going on! Not to mention that I would totally love to see those two going at it like mad." That was when Lenalee went into fan girl mode…That was also the moment when she threw all reasoning out the window.

"Ok, listen here you little bastard! You show me something or I take you to my brother and have you taken apart bit by bit!! Now show me something god damnit!!"

Timcampy began to quiver in fear at the once sweet girl. She truly was related to Komui Lee.

The golem sat on her bed and opened its mouth and a picture began to form. Allen was sitting up on against a wall and appeared to be feverish from what she could tell. Suddenly, Kanda walked by and looked at him, then walked away.

"Are you messing with me you?" The image began to fast forward and once again, Kanda walked by Allen, but stopped this time.

Lenalee's eyes widened as she kept on looking at the recording. She grit her teeth when she noticed that there was no sound. After a few seconds, Kanda had bent over, but Lenalee couldn't see what he was doing because of his coat and since Tim was behind him. That was when the older exorcist picked Allen up and began to walk away and the recording stopped.

"Arg!! NO!! It was just getting to the good part!!"

"LENALEEEE!!!" Komui suddenly broke down the door to the female exorcist's room with a new Komurin. "Are you alright?! I heard screaming! Are you hurt!?"

Lenalee stared at her brother. "Uh, everything's alright brother. I was just uh…." She looked around her room for a second…"knitting?" Her eye twitched. There was no way her brother would believe that.

"Oh, alright then! I want socks please!" Lenalee stared at the door after Komurin had put it back up. "Am I really related to him?" Tim continued to roll on her bed as the young exorcist sighed.

"Oof!" Allen fell on his back after being knocked down by Lavi's hammer. He couldn't concentrate after leaving Kanda's room. The samurai kept creeping up into his head. "Allen, you okay?" The red head extended an arm to help the younger up who gladly accepted. "Thanks, and yeah, I'm fine." The red head sighed and pulled Allen across the training hall and onto one of the corners where mats were placed. "Sit." Lavi pulled Allen down.

"I can tell you can't talk to me about what's on yer mind Allen, but I already have a good theory of what it is." Allen was about to retort, but a finger was waved in front of his face. "The way you walk, and how you have been acting today and a few days back give crystal clear signs of why you're like this. I wont pressure ya to tell me, so, I'll give you a little advice."

Allen looked at the red head from his sitting place. "Meditate." Allen's head went to the side. "Clear your mind and relax your body. If you meditate, it's almost like sleeping, but you're in control of what you think of. Trust me, it'll help. Yuu always does it to help clear his head of problems." Allen was about to say something again, but Lavi had begun to walk away from him.

He sighed as he looked around. Only a few people were in the room, but were on the other side. Allen took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He sat cross legged and put his hands on his lap and closed his eyes. One single person appeared in his mind as he began to clear his thoughts.

Kanda's eyes opened slowly. His body felt heavier, his head was thumping, and his vision was blurry. After loosing consciousness, in the muddy lake, he was himself when he had first arrived at the Chinese branch. He felt himself being experimented on, tested on, having needles being put in him, blood drawn, and many other things they did to him. He was reliving his past.

He tried to swallow, but as soon as he did, he felt a vile taste creep up his throat. He coughed hard under water until a black thick liquid came out his mouth and slowly floated to the surface of the lake. That was when he noticed the disgusting trail it had left behind on its way up.

Kanda twisted himself so he was facing upwards and noticed a few more flowers had been burnt while he was out of it. He looked around with his eyes and noticed the shriveled up lotuses, their petals withered and dead floating down to the bottom to their final resting place.

The smiling figure was looking down at him, as if it was laughing at his pain.

……_da.._

….._anda…._

…_.kanda…_

The young Japanese exorcist looked around the lake. It sounded like an echo under water calling to him.

He continued to search for the voice, but he was too tired to even move his head from side to side.

But there, on the other side of the lake. Opposite to where the figure that was burning the lotuses was. There stood another figure. Kanda's eyes widened. It was Allen.

His hand was under water trying to reach for Kanda, but he was too far away. The shadowed figure's smile had turned upside down making a frown.

…._Kanda…_

Allen kept calling the other, but Kanda was too tired to move. He grit his teeth as he tried to make his way over to Allen. He didn't care if he looked weak, pride was meaningless, he just wanted out of the lake.

He could see Allen's much larger hand easily, but it felt like it was miles away. Kanda's small outstretched hand felt too far away. His vision began to darken. The darkness was slowly taking over him once again. He looked up one last time before losing himself. Allen's lips moving, calling out his name, then nothing.

"Allen, wake up. You're not supposed to sleep when you meditate."

Allen slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see who had woken him. It was Lavi. "Have a good nap? Though, I've never seen someone nap while sitting up."

Allen got up and stretched. "I tried to meditate, but I guess it only led to me finding out I was just tired and needed some rest." Lavi smiled at the younger and began to walk along with Allen.

"So did you dream about anything?" Allen smiled and put his hands behind his head. "Yeah. You, me, Lenalee and Kanda were all on vacation. We were out in front of a lake taking a pick nick, and there were all these flowers floating on top of it. It looked really beautiful. But then, Kanda fell into the lake and couldn't swim back up. I tried to go in after him, but the lake felt like tar when I tried to go in, so I tried to get him to grab my hand, but he was too far down. Then you woke me up."

Lavi nodded and patted Allen on the back. "It's alright little buddy. I'm sure if anything like that ever happens Kanda would surely swim back up. Besides, he's too proud to have someone save him."

Lavi kept walking after Allen stopped. "You okay Allen?" Allen looked up and nodded. "Yeah, just hungry I guess."

After reaching the cafeteria, the two found a place to sit and began their lunch. Allen a bit after Lavi since Jerry had to finish making his dishes.

Only after a few plates, Lenalee came running into the large room and stopped in front of the two. "K-Kanda stopped breathing!"

Allen nearly chocked on the food in his mouth and swallowed it. Lavi stood up and looked at the girl to make sure she was serious about what she had just said.

Tears ran down Lenalee's face as she tried to control her breathing. She looked at both people in front of her. Lavi was gritting his teeth while Allen's eye's were wide with surprise and confusion.

Allen threw his chair back and ran out of the cafeteria. "Allen!"

The younger teen ran down the halls and corridors of the order. He swerved around the people that were in his way. He didn't apologize like he usually did when he bumped into a few of them, His mind and body were too busy concentrating with the task at hand. Getting to Kanda's room in the infirmary as fast as his legs allowed.

He pushed himself harder until he arrived in front of the infirmary. Komui and Marie stood in front of the doors as soon as he reached them.

"They've put Kanda in the intensive care unit. Something very peculiar is happening to his body. The head nurse and others are trying to steady his breathing and…" Komui trailed off. He sighed when he looked at Allen's face. The boy's face was flushed as he tried to steady his breathing which meant he had ran all the way from where he was to get there.

"Is-is he going to be okay?" Allen took in large breathes to recover the lost air. Komui sighed and looked down. "Like I said Allen, something strange is happening to Kanda's body and we have no clue to what it is. I can't tell you clearly because I'm not certain myself."

Allen looked from Komui to Marie's face. They were both solemn. He fisted his hands and put his head down.

That was when the head nurse stepped out of the room and cleared her forehead of the sweat that had accumulated. "We've managed to keep him breathing. His heart rate's a little low and his temperature has gone up which is strange. It should have gone down, but this is all just so strange."

She sighed and looked at the three men in front of the door then to the two teens a little further back as they made their way to the group.

"There's nothing more we can do. We've run tests, tried medicines, and everything else we have, but we just don't know what's wrong with him. The only thing we've gotten so far is that he's running a high fever at the moment, nothing more. I'm sorry. "

Marie unclenched his hands and looked at the nurse. "May we go see him?" She looked at her watch and nodded.

Everyone made their way into the room and surrounded the sole figure on the bed. A mask covered the lower half of his face while a damp cloth covered his forehead. The only sound in the room came from the machines and Kanda's rasped breathing.

Lenalee stepped closer to the bed and lightly held Kanda's hand. It was warm, but clammy. She slowly out it back by his side as she looked at his sleeping face. He looked so fragile. Just like when they were kids.

She tried to hold back a sob, but it ripped through her. She put a hand to her mouth and walked out of the room. It was too much for her to take.

Komui watched as his sister walked off. "Lenalee, it's alright. I'll be back," He walked out of the room and followed Lenalee to make sure she was alright. He knew how she felt. Kanda was someone very special to her. She treasured him as much as a brother by blood. He was her second brother.

Lavi and Marie looked back to the bed after the two siblings were gone. "Yuu, what's happened to you? You were so strong, and now, you're like this. Please come back Yuu. We all miss you so much. I know gramps said that Bookmen feel nothing, but I'm just a Jr. right now, so it's alright for me to feel this way. I miss ya."

A tear slid down Lavi's face. He swallowed hard and let a sad smile grace his features. "When you get better, get ready cuz I'm gonna annoy ya for months!" The smile broke into a grin on Lavi's face as tears continued to cascade.

"I'll leave now, I have a mission and I need to get ready to leave with Gramps. See ya later Allen, Marie."

Marie nodded and looked at Allen after Lavi was gone. "I'm sure he'll make it through Allen. Kanda's stubborn and wont let anything get to him."

Allen's head was still down. He was afraid to look into the sleeping face of Kanda Yuu.

"Please pull through Kanda. Master will be very upset if you don't. And I know you don't want him crying all over your grave, so fight."

Marie put a hand on Allen's shoulder which made him look up. "Please, stay by his side. You're one of the many few people that has ever gotten this close to Kanda. He may seem to hate you, but that's just his way of being kind. You have to understand, Kanda didn't have the best childhood nor best advise as he grew up."

Allen blinked and continued to look at Marie. "Out of all the things he had to go through, the worst was when he was-"

"Marie, I need you to come down for an urgent mission please." The large man sighed and smiled down at Allen. "I guess it's not up to me to tell you. Goodbye Allen Walker."

And so, Allen was left in the room with Kanda on his bed. He took a peak at the man on the bed and turned his entire body so he was facing the older exorcist.

"Oh, hello Allen, do you mind helping me for a bit?" A nurse had walked into the room holding a pot with water. "Oh, um, alright."

Allen walked up to her and she handed him the water. "Please put it on the table beside Kanda. I need to check the machines to make sure that everything's alright."

Allen nodded and set the pot down and sat on the chair beside Kanda. He slowly reached up and removed the cloth from his forehead and put it in the water and squeezed it and carefully wiped the sweat from his face and dabbed the cloth and squeezed and placed it on his forehead again.

He sighed and looked back to see the nurse watching him. A blush settled itself on his face when she smiled at him. "Allen."

He looked at her. "Y-yes ma'am?"

She walked up to him and stood a few feet in front of him. "Do you think you can watch over Kanda for a few hours? The entire staff is very busy and we need some extra help with other patients."

Allen scratched the side of his neck and looked back at Kanda. "I-uh, yes, I can. I'll watch over him."

A smile broke on her face and she thanked him and walked out of the room.

Allen sighed and looked down at Kanda. His face was getting sweaty again and made his hair stick to it. Carefully, Allen moved the stray pieces of hair that clung to Kanda's skin. He reached for a dry cloth beside the water and began to wipe the sweat off Kanda's face again.

He put it down and rolled up his sleeves so they wouldn't get wet and continued to watch over the being on the bed.

"This is kind of like when you took care of me, right Kanda?"

A light smile appeared on Allen's face as he looked at the sleeping exorcist.

Suddenly, as he looked back up at Kanda's face, he jumped up and gasped. Kanda's eyes were opened, but they were blank. The white of his eye was barely visible.

"Mo….shi…"

The older teen's hand tried to reach for Allen, but it appeared that he was too weak.

Allen was by Kanda's side quickly and he took hold of the other's hand.

"Kanda! Kanda, please, can you hear me? Please wake up, Kanda."

Kanda's breathing was still raged and slow, but he tried to say something again.

Allen continued to look at the other, but his eyes widened when he noticed Kanda begin to fall back. His eyes closed and his hand lost the light grip on Allen's.

**I'm sorry it took so effin long. If you read my profile, it said I was on Hiatus. Yeah, sorry about that. The hiatus was due to…personal problems and I apologize, but they were important. Not to mention that another part of it was medically involved and I had school….and band….and lost internet for a while. I hope you guys understand. Updates will be random as always, and I'll try not to be gone for too long which is probably a big fat lie considering it's me…so….I apologize before hand.**

**OH!!! QUESTION FOR WHOM EVER CAN ANSWER IT!!!**

**Ok, so, I've been reading FF since like….4/5 years and writing for more than a year. So after all that time….I still don't know what PWP stands for….I'm not kidding…I am effin clueless on this one…..**

**Also, thank you to those that have reviewed and alerted and favorited and all that good stuff!! **

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for liking the last chapter guys! Sorry for the long wait hehe….**

**Also, thanks guys for explaining PWP to me!….I think I want too write a story like that…hmm…yes…I do believe it will work…I just have to put my brain into it….**

**Okay so, many of you have threatened to kill and or hurt me very badly if I kill Kanda off….Come on guys! I would never do such a thing! There is no Yullen without Yuu!!! Duh….unless…..oh….me thinks me hears the wheels turning in thy head….**

It was suffocating him. Stealing his precious air from within his lungs. Slowly pushing him deeper in the depths of darkness. Arms pulling him even deeper into the darkness of despair. His vision slowly hazing over from the lack of oxygen. His only light dimming. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to breath in the murky water. It was only human reflex. He was about to open his mouth and take in the impure water, let it flow through his lungs.

He knew it wasn't right to, but he had no choice. No one could hold their breath forever. No one was going to save him and pull him out of the depths. He was too far gone. No one would care. He just wished that xxxxx would have known his true feelings.

As dim eyes closed, he took in the murky water into his lungs.

"_Allen!!" _

Allen fell off the side of the bed when his name was called. He looked around and noticed that he was still in Kanda's room. He had fallen asleep by Kanda's bed side hoping the older teen would wake up again.

But that dream he had.

It was too real. He could feel the weight of the dirty water. Feel the presence of someone, or some _thing _pushing and pulling him down. The nasty water trying to enter his body. But he had felt so small, as if he was someone else. As if he saw through a child's eyes.

_Kanda. _

Was that what the raven was going through? Was he seeing what Kanda was seeing?

Allen shook his head. There was no way that would be possible. Kanda would never give in. He would fight and not breath instead of letting the foul water pass through his lips.

But why did it feel so real to Allen? The dream he had when he meditated popped into his head. Kanda had fallen into the tar like lake and tried to reach for Allen. He had actually reached back out and looked as if he truly wanted-no, _needed _to be saved.

Allen snapped out of his thoughts when Komui called him again. "As I was saying, how is Kanda? Did anything happen last night?" Allen got up from the floor and dusted his pants. "Yeah."

He sat on a chair and explained the events of the night before to Komui. The older man was flabbergasted by the information. He had forgotten to write what Allen had said since he was so astounded by the news.

"How…it shouldn't even be possible! This is no normal coma Allen. We need to have someone to watch over Kanda 24/7! I'll need to get a few finders and nurses to take shifts and watch over him." Komui began to write furiously on his clipboard.

Allen watched as Komui engrossed himself into his writing. "Komui, why is it that you're doing so much for Kanda?" Komui stopped writing and sighed. He sat by the corner of the bed and put the clipboard down.

"Allen, to me, Kanda is like my younger brother like Lenalee is my baby sister. He took care of her, so I'm grateful to him, but you see. Kanda, he's…not what you would call normal. No sir. He's very special. And if he were to…have some problems, then I would be in very big trouble. Kanda has been under my care since he reached fourteen. For the last four years of his life, he has been my responsibility. I can't really tell you anymore than that. But if Kanda were to become…no good for battle, then he would be taken away."

Komui stood up and picked up his clipboard. "I'll see you around Allen, take care."

"Wait! Komui!" Allen stopped the mad man before he left. "I was thinking that maybe…I could take care of Kanda instead of putting all those finders and nurses. I mean, with all those injured people and strange happenings, we could use as many finders as we can right?" Allen hoped Komui agreed with him.

"I know you care about Kanda, Allen." The teen blushed. "He, you and Lavi are like, brothers almost. But the thing of it is, we need you exorcist out there more. We have enough finders and nurses to take care of everything around here and out there. I'm sorry."

Komui walked out of the room and headed to his office. He made sure Allen didn't see the smile on his face. He did good by adding the brothers part between the three so Allen wouldn't feel embarrassed and notice that Komui knew that he liked Kanda.

Allen didn't do anything to stop Komui as he left. He turned around and looked at Kanda's sleeping form. He looked like he was asleep and if anyone got too close, he would unleash Mugen on them. That made Allen chuckle. Kanda always had his sword ready for anything. It was practically his child. He approached the other and sat on the chair beside the bed. He noticed that Kanda's face looked tense. As if he was struggling within himself.

Allen bit the side of his bottom lip and lightly took Kanda's hand into his own. Instantly, the older teen's features relaxed. His breathing evened out, if only by a little. They were still shallow, but more smooth. That made Allen smile. He could finally be of use to Kanda and not get in his way like the teen usually told him he did.

Allen looked out the door from where he sat to make sure no one was coming and took Kanda's hand and held it with both of his. "Please, whatever you're going through Kanda, know that I'll always be by your side no matter where I am. I'll give you my strength whenever you need it. I'll save you Kanda, I will. I'll always hold your hand even if you push me away, because you see…I really…." Allen swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath. "Care about you…Y-you're like…a brother to me. "

_Lies_

"I truly value our friendship even if sometimes you act like you hate me. I could never ask for anything more than that."

_Lies. I want more._

"I wont be selfish and ask you to like me more than a comrade."

_I want you to like me as more than a friend._

"Please wake up Kanda. We all miss you and want you to be like your old self."

_I miss you and want you back._

"Lenalee misses you"

_I miss you_

"Lavi misses you a lot too."

_I miss you_

"Komui wants you to get better."

_I miss you_

"Marie and your master miss you since you're like their family."

_I miss you_

"Everyone in the order misses you. They miss the arrogant brute that roams these halls. The way you argue with everyone and the threats. It's not the same without you here."

_I really miss you._

"And…I…miss you the most." A single tear ran down Allen's cheek as put Kanda's hand to his lips. He placed a light kiss on the back of it and was about to put it on the bed when he heard something.

Kanda had sighed. It was a sigh of relief from what Allen could figure out. Kanda's hand had lightly squeezed his own for a fraction of a second until it went limp once again. "I guess you heard me huh?" Allen cleared his face and fixed Kanda's blankets.

Allen carefully moved Kanda's hair from his face and tied it into a loose pony tail and let it run down one shoulder. Again, Allen swallowed and looked back to make sure no one was coming. After checking, he gently leaned down and placed a small kiss on Kanda's forehead. "Please fight Kanda."

Allen stood straight and tried to ignore the strange sensation in his stomach and the warmth of his face. "I have to go Kanda, but I'll come back soon. I have to get some food because you know me, hehe. Bye." Allen walked out of the room and headed for the cafeteria.

As he ordered his food from Jerry, Allen felt his mood had lightened up. He felt hungry and knew he would be able to eat peacefully knowing that Kanda was fighting to return and that he would be by his side at any given moment when Kanda needed him.

While Allen ate, Lenalee walked into the cafeteria and spotted him. She walked to him and sat across from the younger boy.

Allen swallowed and smiled at Lenalee. "Hi Lenalee, how are you?" She sighed and gave a light smile. "I'm okay Allen. I'm just really worried about Kanda. I don't know what I can do though. I feel so useless!" Allen put down the bowl of rice he was about to eat and sighed. "You can believe Lenalee. If you believe and hope everyday, then Kanda will fight whatever is trying to take him. He's strong, he'll find a way if we just believe in him."

Lenalee was about to tear up, but held the tears back. "You're right Allen. And I will pray that he will make it. He will."

Allen smiled at the girl and continued to eat his food. "Oh, brother wanted to talk to you about something." Allen looked at Lenalee and swallowed. "Is it about a mission or something?" Allen didn't want a mission. At least not yet. He wanted to be there until Kanda woke up.

"I'm not sure, he didn't say."

Allen nodded and continued to eat his food. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. And it wasn't a very good feeling either.

**What's gonna happen?!?!? Why is Komui calling Allen? Is Kanda going to be alright? Will he ever wake up? And what about Lavi? Where did h****e go? And where's Timcampy!!?!?!?! Why am I asking you guys this?!??! I don't know!!!!!**

**Oh Mah damn!!! This story has a mind of its own right now!!!! **

**Anyways, hope you all like this chapter. Not much went on, but I'll try to do better next chapter!! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hehe, glad the last chapter was liked! I wasn't too certain about it, but it made me happy people approved of it!! So, thank you all very much. **

**Again, I am a slow updater, so I apologize again. **

**Alright, well, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!!!**

Allen ate his last dish and moved it to the cart Jerry had given him to put dirty trays on to be washed. After rolling it over to the washing area, he made his way out of the cafeteria and to Komui's office.

He could feel his heart rate pick up. A sigh escaped his lips as he entered the room and looked over at Komui who was actually looking through some of his work. A serious expression on his face.

"Komui, you called for me?" Allen stood at the door's entrance and waited for the older man to acknowledge his presence.

Komui stopped reading and looked up at Allen. A smile broke onto his face as he motioned Allen to come into his office and close the door behind him.

Allen did so and walked over to the couch and sat in front of the large desk.

"Hello Allen, how are you?" Komui fixed a few of the papers and sat them on the left side of the desk and cupped his hands ifront of himself.

"I'm fine. Was there something you needed?" Allen fidgeted where he sat. He felt tense, as if he knew Komui didn't just want to ask him about his day.

"Allen, you have a mission." Allen felt his heart drop. Komui let out a sigh and fumbled through some papers until he found what he was looking for. A semi small folder was in his hands.

"I was trying to hold it off for as log as possible, but I can't anymore. I had given you this mission almost a week ago thinking that it could wait or I could give it to someone else, but I can't."

Allen gripped his pants and bit his bottom lip as he put his head was down.

"So, no one else can do it?" Komui shook his head. He had looked through all the available exorcists that would have been able to accomplish the mission, but they were either about to depart on a mission they had been given, or they weren't trained enough to handle it.

"I'm sorry Allen. I know you want to help Kanda, but, you are a exorcist. It is your duty to protect people from akuma and retrieve the innocence that are out there waiting for their accommodators. We have enough staff members now to help out with the sick and wounded. We will make sure to give Kanda the best care we possibly can."

Allen swallowed dryly. He didn't care if the person who was to take care of Kanda was the best in the world, he just wanted to be right beside the older male to care for him, watch over him, and tend to his every need. He didn't want any body else to help.

Allen knew what he was asking for sounded selfish, but he just wanted to be, at least once in his life he wanted to be selfish about something.

"I have put together the information for your mission and assigned you two finders. One will leave with you, you will meet up with the other one when you get there. Lavi will also be joining you. You will be meeting at th-"

Allen stood up and slammed his hands against the desk before Komui continued.

"I am not going."

"I'm sorry Allen, you have to."

"I refuse."

"You can't."

" I wont go."

"Allen, you can't decide on what do!" Komui could see Allen get desperate.

"I just can't leave Kanda alone Komui! He reacts to me sometimes! What if he needs me!"

"The human race needs you more Allen! This is not your choice on what you can and cannot do! There is no other alternative! You are an exorcist, a disciple of god! Your life mission is to protect the human race! We must bring down the Earl! That is our duty, as followers of the Vatican, we must protect the weak...no matter the price..."

Allen bit his bottom lip. A small trickle of blood fell down his lip as teeth sunk into the tender flesh. A tear slid down his cheek. Komui was right on every way.

"I'm sorry Allen. But your job as an exorcist is more important than Kanda's health. You know that too don't you."

Allen sat back down. Komui walked around his desk and stood over Allen. He knew it wouldn't help, but he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You leave tomorrow morning. Get some rest, alright? Try not to strain yourself too much for the remainder of the day. The finder will have all of the info for tomorrows mission."

Allen nodded and stood up. He let a sigh escape his lips and looked at Komui. "I'm sorry for freaking out like that. I just…I don't know. You're right Komui, my job as an exorcist is far more important. I lost track of myself for a minute there. I'll go get ready."

Allen began to walk away until he stopped a few feet before the door. "How long..is my mission going to be…" Allen prayed with all hopes.

"About a month. Depends on how it goes I guess. If it takes longer than a month, we will bring you back, alright Allen?"

Allen nodded even if he wasn't facing the older man and walked out the door.

As soon as he closed the office door, Allen fell to the floor. A month, if not, longer.

He wasn't sure if he could stay away from Kanda for at the most a week. He had become terribly attached to the unconscious exorcist. It had scared Allen at how he reacted to Komui. Never before had he argued against someone much older than him, other than Cross.

Slowly, Allen got back on his feet and began to walk in a random direction. He didn't care where he was going, just as long as he was moving somewhere.

After a few turns and twists, Allen found himself in Kanda's room. Kanda looked so peaceful and serene, as if there was nothing wrong with him. As if he was peacefully sleeping away.

A few tears ran down Allen's face. He wasn't sure from what emotion they had shed from. There were too many things going on in his head.

Carefully, as if Kanda was truly asleep, Allen made his way to the bed, careful not to 'wake' the one on the bed.

"Kanda…" Allen sat on the bed ad gently passed one hand over Kanda's face. Tracing the beautiful facial details. From his high cheek bones to his sharp nose, perfect chin, and slightly parted lips.

Allen swallowed dryly. One of his tears fell into Kanda's face and slid down his cheek, as if imitating Allen.

Allen looked back up at Kanda's closed eyes and carefully leaned down. He took in a shaky breath and gently placed his lips over the other's.

It was delicate, like a butterfly, but Kanda's lips gently moved to interact with Allen's own.

Allen quickly pulled back and looked down at Kanda. The raven's head shifted to the side and nested itself on Allen's thigh.

A shaky sigh left Allen. He gently stroked Kanda's head, threading his fingers through long ebony hair. He wondered if Kanda could feel him somewhere deep within himself.

Allen didn't want the day to be over, but the morrow would soon come and he would have to depart for his mission.

**And that is all for this chapter.**

**I hope you guys liked it!! I tried my best!! And sorry for the damn slow ass updating. I suck, and you all know that!!**

**Oh, and…well…I would have updated when I was on spring break, but I had an accident. I kinda fell off my roof and chipped 2 vertebrae, and had one that slightly shifted, so sitting up was a complete and total bitch. I also saw my spine on x-ray!! It was funky..**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, I am Sloth, unholynight's friend. She is currently unable and type on her own due to her spine. So, as a great friend, I am updating for her. She wrote some of the chapter down and talked the rest out for me to type. **

**So, she says: **

"**Sup peoples! Ok, so, glad you guys liked the last chapter, but, I almost wanted to delete this story and my account after SOME ONE gave me a review that made me very upset….Sloth read it out to me and it made me so mad that someone would dare say something like that…..**

**Well, I'll explain at the bottom of the page and retype the message. I deleted it, but copied it onto my notepad thingy…"**

**Please enjoy everyone…**

* * *

Twitch…

……..Twitch…..

Desolate ocean blue eyes blearily opened…

Darkness….

He was too tired. He wanted it all to just end. Over head, the two figures had abandoned him…only a stray lotus had peacefully floated just above him.. It was taunting him.

No sound was heard. He could feel and silently hear his weak heart.

Tha-thump……

….tha-thump…

Why hadn't it stopped yet. He craved for rest. Eternal sleep. Peace.

But then again, even death had refused him seeing as how he was still alive….miserably alive….

Kanda tried to breath in the water, but it refused to suffocate him. To fill his lungs to the brim. To quickly take his life.

Instead, it had decided to slowly torture him and allow him air…thin, almost nonexistent air, to pass through his lungs.

He was tired, drained, desperate….

The flower twirled over him. It's beautiful color creating a small light in the world of darkness Kanda was currently in.

Kanda could feel the cold and dead floor of the lake.

Tall grass like plants surrounded him and gently moved as if there was a breeze. Dead and withered lotus petals were also about. The remains of the ones that faced a cruel fate when on the surface.

Maybe…if the lotus was gone….the torture would go away…he would finally rest…

With the last bit of strength he could muster, Kanda reached up, fighting the pull of the water.

The lotus…it was so close….and yet…so far…

Kanda's outstretched hand…. could not reach… barely inches…it…taunted him…

Teeth were grit, the hand came back down to lay on the ground…

Despair….

* * *

Allen fiddled with the hair ribbon he had taken from Kanda. It was a beautiful color of red wine. The younger exorcist couldn't help but let it pass it through his hand. It was pure delicate silk, so it was smooth to the touch.

The finder that had been assigned to Allen watched as the exorcist was in his own world. He had heard that the younger had to leave behind someone precious to him. How hard it must have been ,he thought, to leave someone you cherish for the sake of the world. But he was an exorcist, it was his duty to protect the weak from the akuma and the Earl.

Allen knew the finder was there, but he just didn't care. He could feel the effects of being sick from not being by Kanda. He already missed the older exorcist. But, being an exorcist was his duty.

As the train continued to pass through a town, the finder gazed out the window. The area, from a distance, looked so miserable. It appeared that some buildings were crumbling. There was almost no one outside, and there was so much sadness and hopelessness in air.

With a sigh, he turned his gaze and looked at Allen.

"Sir, I have the documents on this mission."

Allen broke from his trance and looked up at the finder and put his head down.

"Sorry, I was…thinking…"

The finder nodded his head. "It's quite alright. It's hard to leave someone you care for behind." A light pink tint made itself somewhat apparent on Allen's face.

"Well, to start things off, we are headed to Puchezh, Russia. It is a small town, and strange things have been happening for a while. The thing is, people refuse to speak of it. People have been dying due to fevers, lack of sleep, or…too much. About two weeks ago, three finders died, each died at different times."

Allen nodded. "Before I forget, mostly women inhabit that area, but there are also some men. Those that are married. The city of Puchezh is famous for it's new factories for hand made, and machine made fabrics. We have a place for you to stay in, your mission is tofind out what is happening."

Allen let the information sink in. He put the ribbon into one if his pockets and grabbed the folder with information from the finder who handed it to him.

"So, people have been dying. What about akuma, have there been any sightings?"

The finder took out a notepad and flipped through it. "Well, no, actually. The other finders located there have said they have spotted non. They are also confused by this."

Allen hummed and flipped through the information. "So, how far are we from our destination?"

The finder cleared his throat. "About five hours, then we go on foot where you will meet with the other finder and the other exorcist on the mission. He will take you to a man that will lead the both of you to the city."

Allen nodded and gave the packet back to the finder.

"So, about 10 percent of the people in that city have died in almost the same ways huh?"

Allen licked his lips and leaned back against the seat. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Have you also….abandoned me…..Allen?

* * *

**So there. That was all she wrote. **

**Sorry the chapter was short......**

**WHY UNHLYNIGHT HAS BECOME ANGERED!!!! AND ME TOO!!!!**

**Alright…unholynight has become very angered and upset by a CERTAIN reviewer. **

**Like….no lie guys, if you don't like the way she writes or her stories…please….PLEASE, don't read them and leave a nasty review. **

**Unholynight has gotten a few of them during her time of writing on here. She said she was tired of it all and wanted so badly to just delete her account and shut those flamers up.**

**Here's the review…..:**

"**Ok, I read this. And I realy got to tell you, you're writing sucks. This whole story is just complete fail. I mean, you have all these reviews for it, but you can't let it get to your head honey. **

**I'm sure you have some readers that are like 'oh my god! I love this' but to be blunt. I don't. **

**Your characters are so ooc! And your spelling is atrocious. I could help you if you want. I mean, I'm sure I could do better. And besides, I have been reading D. Gray man WAY longer than you so I probably know more. I hope this doesn't sound mean, I'm just trying to help."**

**WHAT….THE….FUCK……Was she fucken serious?! If she wanted to help she could have just said something like "Hey, misspelled so and so!" Unholynight writes for FUN!!!!**

**UGH!!!!!! ANGEREDDDDDDD……….**

**Alright….so, yeah….unholynight hopes you liked this chapter…and if you want to flame AGAIN, dear 'helper', how about not reading? **

"**I accept constructive criticism, but please, try not to be such an asshole about it. And dear ANONIMOUS reviewer, if you came back to read this chapter, don't review. Because unless you are a pro writer, or have like…..hundreds of reviews for one story, you are worthless to me…" -unholnyight**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so, thank you all soooooooooo very much for the awesome feed back and kind words and just...for being the awesomest readers EVAH! **

**When I read what wveryone had to say, it made me really happy :3 , i couldn't belive how much support you guys were giving me!**

**I want to thank evveryone and would like to say that i wont be hearing from mean flammers any more. Critism is ok, but total and complete bashing? not cool. **

**Oh! and as you can see, I'm finally back and able to do things on my own now! I also...sadly...had to give up my Sloth T-T...she moved away and I wint be able to mooch off of her...sadness...**

**BUT! I got a new slave/editor/beta thing! Her nickname from me is Panda!**

**Anyways!, please enjoy the new chapter!1 sorry for the delay! SUMMMMMMMEEEEEERRRRR!**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN BETA'D/EDITED WHAT EVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT~!**

* * *

_A hand reached up to him. He also reached down, but the distance was too great, and he was slowly growing farther and farther away from the child. _

_He could see the younger's mouth moving, as if pleading for help, for freedom. _

_No matter how hard he struggled, he still kept going away from him. As if the water was pushing him away, and up to the surface, to where he wouldn't be able to reach the child….._

_Try as he might, he couldn't beat the current that kept fighting against him. _

_He could faintly make out the shape of the child at the bottom now, but he could still see the hand that reached towards him. _

Allen jolted upright as the finder shook his shoulder.

He had dozed off during the rest of the trip and was woken by the time he and the finder arrived at their first destination. "The rest of the trip, we must go on foot, sir. It's about a two hour walk. We will meet the others at the crossroad."

Allen nodded as one of his hands came up to his face and rub the sleep from his eyes. A shaky sigh escaped his lips as the dream came back to him. Even though he couldn't see the child's face. He could see the semi long hair floating around him.

He was immediately reminded of Kanda.

How was the other exorcist doing? Was he being taken care of? Were the nurses keeping an eye on him?

….had he woken up for anyone else?

Allen shook his head and stood up.

He was about to begin his hew mission. He needed to worry about the safety of the people and what he was to do once he arrived.

"Alright then, from here, we just need to follow this road."

Allen nodded at the finder as they began to walk the two hour trip.

"So, who is the other exorcist?" The finder took out a small pocket book and flipped through it for second until he found the page he was looking for. "I believe it is exorcist Lavi, sir. He was around the area we are going to along with a Bookman."

Allen wondered why only Lavi was going. Usually, Bookman traveled with the red head.

"I see. What about the man that is to take us to the city?"

"Well, he is, was, a husband to one of the women that fell ill. She used to be fine until she could no longer sleep. The husband said she became malnourished and was very jittery most of the time. He said she tried to take her life multiple times until she came down with a fever. She barely spoke and moved. She just laid there until she finally closed her eyes and her heart stopped."

Allen swallowed. Was it the work of innocence? Or was it something else entirely….

The two continued to talk as they made their way to their destination, sadly, neither noticed the small creature that stalked them from a distance.

* * *

"Sir, I believe you need to come see this." A nurse stood in Komui's office. A worried expression was laced over her aged face. Her hand's also seemed to tremble as she stood there.

Komui put his papers down and followed her down the corridors. He knew where she was leading him.

When they arrived in the room, a younger nurse stood by the door, a scared and worried expression ran across her face.

Komui could hear something in the room and walked past the nurse.

His eyes widened when he saw about four nurses trying to keep Kanda down. He was struggling, and fighting against the restraints that had been put on him by the nurses that were strong enough to do so.

"Oh god. What happened!" The oldest nurse walked beside Komui as he also tried to help in calming the unstable teen.

"We aren't sure, he was fine a few minutes ago, but then, his eyes opened, and they were…blank! He began to hyperventilate and….blood…it just ran…down his eyes, and not long after, he began to struggle like a mad man! We have been trying to call out to him, but, it's as if he can't hear us!"

Both watched as Kanda began to fall back again. He became motionless in the arms of the nurses.

Carefully, they laid him back, but there was a problem…

Kanda wasn't breathing.

* * *

Allen stretched when they arrived at the crossroad. Lavi and the other finder had not arrived yet, but the man that was to take them to the city was there.

He had told Allen what he knew about the city and what had happened to his wife. He was planning on moving from there, but wasn't sure if he could since he didn't have much money.

"Allen!" Lavi waved from a few meters away when he saw the white haired exorcist and the other finder.

"Lavi, it's good to see you again." Both teens smiled at one another and looked back at their finders. "Thank you for getting us this far."

"So, I guess it's just you and me huh? I hope we find some interesting stuff!" Allen lightly nodded and hopped onto the carriage along with Lavi.

"Hey Lavi, how come Bookman isn't with you?"

The red head smiled. "He needed to look into Bookman business and didn't want me to tag along since he said I was a bother. He wants to look study something that he wont tell me about."

"Oh, well then, I hope this mission doesn't take too long."

* * *

"So, they're going to the cursed city in Russia huh? I think I should make an appearance just to surprise a certain someone. You want to come along to?"

The other person in the room smiled. "Of course! You know I wouldn't miss this chance!"

* * *

**Did this chapter feel like blah to you guys like it did for me?...**

**hmmm...oh well...sorry for the crappy update! I'll do better next time~!**

**Alright, so, Panda will be taking Sloth's place until further notice. :) She really nice! **

**Oh! right, her penname on here is himeko-kun!...even though she hasn't posted any stories, she really likes to write! And she's really good editor thing.**

**I think that's all I need to say...no...wait...**

**I'M A FUCKEN SENIOR! FUCK YES!...ehem...right...yeah...**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**As usual, you guys rock! Thanks for all the great feed back! All your reviews made me very happy and made me smile. **

**Sorry for not replying to a couple of you guys….But you all know I love y'all! **

**Anyways, please enjoy the new chapter!**

**And oh my damn! Chapter 11! I never thought I would make it this far! Haha! This is because you guys keep me going…and going…and going…hehe…energizer bunny :p**

* * *

Lavi looked over at Allen as they rode on the carriage. The younger of the two had been spacing off ever since they had begin their trip to their destination.

The red head wanted to say something, but for the first time in a while, he didn't know what.

He knew Allen's thoughts were on Kanda. He had heard about the incident of the samurai reacting to Allen's touch and voice sometimes. He also knew that Allen had hidden feelings too.

A sigh escaped his lips as he looked up at the darkening sky. A storm was coming soon and it looked like it was going to be a big one. He could feel the wind pick up speed and temperature drop. Thunder could be heard from a few miles away.

"Do you think he'll get better?" Lavi looked over at Allen and leaned back.

"I'm hoping. To tell ya the truth Allen, I'm really worried for Kanda. I wish there was at least a small lead that could help me follow what's causing him to be in a comatose stage. Even a tiny hint could help me, or Bookman, figure this entire ordeal. But sadly, there is nothing we can do."

Allen swallowed dryly. "I just-"

The carriage tilted to one side before Allen could finish his sentence.

The two quickly got out and tried to locate the man taking them to the city.

He had been knocked down, but was still alive.

A handful of Akuma had popped out of nowhere and attacked them.

"Exorcist, prepare to die!" A level three akuma attacked Lavi from the left and dragged him away until he broke free.

Another one charged at Allen and threw many hits.

Allen dodged in time and activated his innocence.

* * *

Lenalee walked out of the cafeteria after putting some used mugs away to be washed.

She couldn't help the feeling of being alone as she looked around. Most of the other exorcists had gone on missions, while only a few and herself remained at headquarters as emergency exorcists.

She had been injured not too long ago, so she couldn't go into any big battles, but most of the missions were getting even more dangerous.

As she turned into one of the halls, a nurse ran by her and almost knocked into her.

Lenalee felt a shiver go up her spine as a strange feeling hit her.

The nurse was in too much of a hurry for it to be a small injury that had occurred. Not to mention that she was one of the nurses that was in charge of-

"Oh no."

Lenalee, as fast as she was able to, ran to the section Kanda was being kept at.

She quickly caught up the nurse and ran ahead of her.

There were many doctors and nurses in the room. Lenalee looked around until she spotted Komui. He was gritting his teeth and looming over Kanda.

"Brother!" Komui gave Lenalee a quick glance, but turned back to look at Kanda.

Lenalee bit her bottom lip as she saw Kanda's unmoving body. His chest was rising which meant he wasn't breathing.

"Kanda! No!" One of the elder nurses grabbed Lenalee and tried to gently get her out of the room.

"No, please! Kanda! Kanda!" Lenalee broke from the woman's grasp and ran to the side of the bed. The heart monitor had gone flat, and a few of the occupants of the room were slowly giving up on helping.

"Kanda! Please! Don't die! You can't die! Think of everyone here who will miss you! Everyone who has been waiting for you to wake up!"

Tears began to roll down Lenalee's face as Komui went to her side and tried to pull her away from Kanda's body.

"Yuu! Kanda fucken Yuu! Think of all of us here who will be shattered if you die now you bastard! Think of Allen who has been by your side since you got here! Are you gonna just leave him on his own?"

Lenalee's breathing became staggered as she crumpled to the floor. Komui wrapped his arms around her as he felt tears slowly stream down his face.

He had sworn to take care of Kanda, but he had failed. All he could do now was comfort Lenalee and let the tears run down his own face.

* * *

Allen sighed as he sat on the ground. He had helped set the carriage back onto its wheels while Lavi made sure that the older man helping them was alright.

It appeared to have just bumped his head, so he was alright. Lavi wrapped a gauze around the man's head to cover the small wound.

Allen stood up and patted the dirt off his uniform and walked over to the others to make sure everything was alright.

"We should get going. We're about 25 minutes away." The older man sighed and stood up.

He gave a weak smile at the Allen and Lavi and prepared to leave.

"Ok then, lets go, Lavi." The red head nodded and got in the back with Allen again.

"Allen…where's Timcampy?"

* * *

_...beeeeeeeeeeeeep…__beep….beep….beep….beep….._

* * *

**So, I hope this was a good chapter.**** I apologize for it being so damn short and all! I just really suck at making chapters long! I'll try next time though!**

**And what's this! There are strange beeps in the last line! Wonder what it could be~?**

**Haha, but you guys probably already know! But if you don't then...ok. :)**

**Alright so, thanks for reading and stuff!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for updating late guys. Life takes over sometimes. And so does the police…I have some….uh…bad news at the bottom. **

**I had this chapter written a while back…but I was too lazy/worried/stressed/busy, and just plain not in the mood to update…**

**Alright, thank you all for your amazing feed back and reviews and reading ****J it makes me very happy to know what people think of this story!**

**Ok, please enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

_He felt hot…_

_It was too hot. His body felt as if he had put on fire, but his limbs refused to move. He thrashed within himself, urging his arms, or legs to move. His eyes as well denied to open and see where he was. _

_The heat was unbearable. _

_His eyes suddenly opened wide. They just as quickly dilated and scrunched back to being closed. It was too bright. The light practically blinded him as soon as he looked at it. _

_He opened his mouth and took in a greedy breath of air. His body finally moved to his command. He curled into a ball and covered his head with his arms to try and block away the bright light. _

_Carefully, his eyes opened and adjusted to the shadow provided by his arms. Slowly, he also began to sit up and get used to the brightness around him. _

_As his eyes scanned the vast and bright emptiness before him, an image appeared in the distant. It slowly made its way towards him, but stopped a few feet away and turned. Another image also appeared from nowhere and stood beside the taller image. The brightness quickly darkened and turned into a room. The two before him becoming clear. _

_He realized he had laid back down and was on a bed. The images spoke to each other, ignoring him. _

_It was Lenalee and Komui. _

_She was about the size of a twelve year old. She was crying and almost yelling at Komui as he looked at her with a saddened face. _

_He scrunched his eyes and strained to hear. He could see their mouth's moving, but could hear nothing. He tried to call out to them, but his voice refused to be heard. _

_Lenalee fell to her knees as Komui spoke to her. His gaze suddenly moved to him as he laid on the bed. He swallowed when Komui walked towards him and sat on the chair next to his bed. _

_He spoke, but no sound came forth. _

_Lenalee got back up and sat at the side of the bed and took his hand. It was only slightly bigger than hers, but just as thin. She kissed the back of it and talked to him. _

_He wished he knew what they were saying, but he could do nothing but watch as they spoke to him. _

_Just as quickly as the first time, the area changed. He was sitting up now. He scanned the room and noticed it was empty. Only an extra chair occupied the area along with himself. _

_The door to the room opened and a young Lavi walked in. A quirky smile adorned his face. _

"_Hey, how are you feeling?" He wanted to answer, but again, his voice would not come out. "I was just passing by and thought you could use some company."_

_The red head scratched the back of his head and looked around until they made eye contact. "I hope your wound heals. I mean, of course it will, but hopefully it doesn't hurt anymore right? Hehe, well, I hope we get along and become comrades. I wont fight much since I'm a bookman, but I could still help out and stuff y'know?"_

_Lavi kept looking at him until a voice called him. Only it called out for a "Jr". _

"_Guess I gotta go, I'll see ya later-"_

Allen abruptly sat up and looked around. Lavi looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay Allen?" He closed his book and looked over at the younger exorcist. They were already in the strange town and were soon to arrive.

Allen sat completely up and swallowed.

It was just a dream. Completely a dream. But…why did it feel so real? Why did he see Lenalee and Lavi and Komui from years ago?

"Lavi….can I ask you something?" The red head out his book in his bag and looked over at Allen. "Sure, what is it?"

Allen twirled his fingers and looked down. "How…did you and Kanda meet? I mean, well…yeah." Allen had no idea how to go by what he wanted to ask.

"Oh, well, Kanda was brought in from the Chinese branch when we were about twelve. He was really hurt, so he was put in a special room to care for his injuries, but he recovered quickly. He was more anti-social than he is now though. He was like a walking zombie pretty much. I remember he was out in an isolation room since he had tried to kill a few of the scientists here. I snuck in the room and introduced myself. He didn't talk to me though. That was our first time meeting."

Lavi closed his eyes as he thought back. Allen sat back against the wooden frame of the carriage and sighed.

He had seen how Kanda had met Lavi. Which meant….he was seeing Kanda's past in parts and pieces though his own eyes.

It scared him. It truly scared Allen.

But how?

How was it all possible? These things didn't just…happen…it was just impossible.

"Allen, we're here? You've been spacing out." Allen snapped out of it and looked at Lavi nodded.

He grabbed his briefcase and jumped out of the carriage and followed Lavi and the older man into his home.

* * *

Komui grit his teeth. Kanda had revived, but the mark…it had spread. It wrapped around his shoulder and arm. It also stretched thin lines around his chest. They were like tree roots, slowly taking over him.

Lenalee walked into the room and held Kanda's precious hourglass in her arms.

Komui went over to her and took it from her. He sat it on the small table beside the bed. When Komui took a closer look, his hands turned into fists.

The lotus wasn't wilting petal by petal, it was slowly dying entirely. It had changed into a pasty pale color. Its once rosy pink color was fading. Along with it, Kanda's life.

* * *

He was out of the water. But there was nothing around him. Only the sound of his slow breathing could be heard. He was floating in emptiness.

His eyes felt heavy, but he fought against the groggy feeling. He wasn't sure what would happen if he were to close his them.

A sigh escaped through his small lips. He felt a slight breeze under himself. His back then made contact with an unstable surface.

Water.

He floated over top a layer of water. It brushed against his hands as they lay beside him.

Kanda grit his teeth. It felt soothing. As if tempting him to close his eyes and let all his cares be washed away.

"I will….not give in…." A shiver ran up and down his spine as the temperature of the water quickly became cold.

Kanda lifted one hand up to the black emptiness and looked at it. It felt warm. As if someone had held it.

His eyes quickly widened when he saw delicate snow flakes drift down towards him and landed in his palms.

He couldn't help but be reminded of Allen.

The snow was so pure and white. So delicate, yet strong enough to make it down just to be seen.

White and pure. Just like Allen Walker.

Kanda couldn't help but swallow. He wasn't sure how to feel for the younger exorcist. He wondered how he was. He could still feel the other's body against his as he left for his mission.

One snow flake made it to Kanda's lips and slowly melted.

"Moyashi…"

* * *

**Ok, that's it for now everyone :)…..**

**Uh….yeah…I have bad news….besides band camp starting…there is a possibility that I may go to jail…. Yes….innocent little 4ft 11" me….umm….well….I DIND'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!**

**So, yeah….the reason is not my fault and I had nothing to do with it. I wont explain since it's kinda personal. But, I went to see my lawyer last week and she will try to make sure to bust the real person at fault. I mean, come on! I didn't even do anything! I am freaken innocent!**

**It really freaked me out and scared me shitless. I was even put in handcuffs. I was crying so badly. Hopefully, nothing will happen to me. But, I wont update for a while. My mom doesn't know I'm using the computer. So, yeah…I'm sorry for updating late, but you guys are gonna have to wait a while for an update again…**

**Again, I'm truly sorry. But I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!**


	13. Chapter 13

**GUESS WHO'S NOT GOING TO JAIL! Yes! ME! WHOOOOOOTTT! Alright, so I'll tell you guys what my punishment is at the bottom. I was mad, but oh well, beats jail right? **

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's semi longer than what I usually write. Yay!**

**Ok, enjoy everyone! And thanks for all the love and what not!**

* * *

Komui passed a hand over his tired face as he looked at the body resting on the bed. Wires, tubes, machines, drips, they all surrounded the young unmoving and unresponsive body.

His fake breathing allowed his chest to rise and fall evenly. The heart monitor beside him showed his heart's weak beats. They were unnatural and too slow for Komui's liking.

Kanda almost appeared to have become a machine. The breathing mask on his face, the tube shoved down his throat, the wires that had been placed upon his forehead to locate brain waves, and the many IV'S giving him water and nutrients to allow his body to sustain some sort of life.

The middle aged doctor sighed and put his head down and tiredly rubbed his eyes. It had been a very close call. Too close.

Kanda had actually…died…The lotus had gone a sickly pale color. Almost fully pasty white.

The mark on Kanda's shoulder had entirely consumed his chest while back vines made their way up his throat, almost appearing to strangle him. That was until something happened.

Timcampy, Allen's golem, had flown into the room and headed for Kanda with it's sharp canine-like teeth and attached itself to Kanda's shoulder.

It was as if the curse had receded from it's teeth and slowly, Like vines, became less spread upon the young samurai's chest.

Only thin vines remained on Kanda after Timcampy let go.

No one knew what had happened, but Komui did. He gulped when he saw the innocence in the golem's mouth shatter.

The doctors and nurses rushed to Kanda's side as the monitor began to slowly show signs of life.

Komui left the room after he had seen what had happened. Timcampy had flown out and landed on his shoulder, then onto his opened palms and then opened it's mouth. A fuzzy image appeared. Komui strained his eyes to try and figure out what the image was.

For only 3 seconds, the picture being shown to him became clear. Too clear.

A small child version of Kanda Yuu was looking at him, a hand stretching out, wilting and burned lotus petals around him in a body of water.

The hologram suddenly blurred and vanished. Timcampy closed it's mouth and flew to Komui's shoulder.

Komui tried to swallow as he felt something warm run down his face. It was clear when it hit his palm. A shaky breath came from him and a choked sob escaped his lips. His hands went up to rub his eyes as more tears began to flow.

That was how Leenalee had found Komui. She at first thought they were tears of joy, but how wrong she was.

Komui stayed up the entire night as he watched Kanda. He would never tell anyone what he saw. It was too…too much to handle. If he had reacted in such a way, he would not like to guess how those closest to Kanda would take it.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he heard another nurse enter the room. He looked up to see the head nurse checking everything and changing some bags. She gave Komui a glance and sighed. "You just sitting here is not going to help him sir." Komui shook his head. The bags under his eyes and stress etched on his face made him look years older.

"I guess you're right. I'll be back later then. Need to get at least a little work done before I get my head chewed off by the others, hehe." Komui stretched and gave Kanda one last look before he walked out of the room.

As he made his way back to his office, he wondered where Timcampy had come from if he had gone with Allen, and how he had gotten an innocence. Most importantly, how had it done what it did with Kanda?

So many questions needed to be answered. Komui had no idea on where to start. Suddenly he stopped. Where had Timcampy gone to?

* * *

Leenalee looked at the slowly rising sun being blocked by gray clouds as she made her way to her new destination. She had been assigned a mission hours prior to the incident that had occurred. She wanted to stay wit her brother and Kanda, but duty called, and no one was an exception.

The train had come to a halt as it arrived at a small town. Leenalee was to retrieve an innocence that had caused villagers bad luck if they approached a certain area. Akuma had been spotted trying to get it. Some finders had managed to keep it at bay from them thankfully enough.

As she reached the village, seeing as it was a short walk from the train station, she spotted one of the finders waiting for her arrival. She smiled and walked over to him and followed when he began to lead the way. "Thank you very much for getting here so fast miss Exorcist. Those Akuma just kept coming! If it wasn't for the barrier we put up around it, they would have gotten it already. But first, I should warn you, when you try to get it, be careful. It's been causing bad luck! From small incidents, all the way to very tragic ones."

Leenalee nodded and continued to follow until a scream came from not so far away. She quickly activated her boots and headed to where the scream came from.

* * *

Lavi And Allen walked around the town after they had spent one night at the man's home. They needed to see the town for themselves and figure out what exactly was going on and speak with those that knew.

As they walked down the street, some people gave them cautious looks. As if not being sure to trust them or not. But no one ever gave them a hateful glare.

After about half an hour of walking around, Lavi and Allen entered a small restaurant and ordered something. That was when Lavi spotted a strange looking figure standing around the corner draped in old fabric. From the looks of things, it was an old women. She was slightly bent over, the ends of her dress covered in dirt and dry mood.

"Allen, I'll be right back. Get something to eat ok?" Lavi gave the younger male a cheeky grin headed out without the other noticing.

Cautiously, he approached the woman. Her head was down and an old looking hat covered her thin and unclean hair.

"Sir, spare some change for an ailing old pitiful woman like me?" She slowly looked up to show half her face from the nose down. Lavi could see strange bumps and dry cracked skin.

"Ma'am, I just have some questions I was hoping you could answer." The woman's lip twitched. "I may or may not, the question you ask, I may know or may not answer. Spare change for old bat."

Her way of speaking was strange, but Lavi wanted answers. "I may spare change, or more, if you can answer my simple questions."

The woman laughed. Her wrinkled hands were visible after she unwrapped the fabric covering them from the cold.

"The strange curse of this place, the mystery, the deaths, all strange, correct?" Lavi nodded. He was about to speak until she stopped him.

"They fall and die. They become ill and die, so sad and strange They just…leave them alone. She was sad, he was sad, they were all sad. I was sad too. So strange, sadness, anger, joy, all of them. He fell asleep, but did not awake. She wouldn't stop working and could not sleep. Both gone. Stopped, then died. So sad, very sad. They smiled." Lavi's forehead wrinkled.

Smiled? What did that mean?

"They buried. But…they are unburied? Not dead. They don't move, but not dead. They become desperate. Kill themselves. They leave the dead undead. Still alive correct?"

Lavi had never before been confused. Her way of speaking was broken and all over the place. He knew she was speaking in her own mind and thought she was speaking to him, but wasn't. Her last question confused him though.

"No…he gone. Dead. Here." She pointed to her head. " He dying though. Why? Oh! I know! He always been dead. He not really alive. He a lie. He never was real. He a fake. Here." Again, she pointed to her head.

"But…how long? Not long…hehe…hee….ahahahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" She became hysterical all of a sudden.

"Luck no good! He cursed! Poor boy cursed! Die, flames, burn, gone! HAHAHA! Alone! All alone! Not long now! Cursed! Poor boy, alone! But…so pretty…" She suddenly became calm.

Lavi swallowed…The woman was mental. But…there was so much meaning in her words. He just needed to decipher her logic.

"Beautiful boy…" She was caressing the air in front of her. "So pretty…hair like rich silk, eyes of deep water, skin like porcelain….so sad…poor boy…sleep forever."

Lavi swallowed….those details…there was only one person that crossed his mind…how had she….how…how….what was going on…

A loud noise cam from behind Lavi and he quickly turned around only to see a woman had dropped her basket.

He turned back to question the old woman…but she was gone. He quickly turned to a person that he knew had seen them talk and asked where the old woman had gone. The other person just gave him a strange look. "You have been standing there staring at the wall young man."

Lavi knew not to say anything else or he would be called insane. And nodded and walked back to the restaurant.

"Allen, I thought you would have eaten half of your food by now, not everything already."

Allen gave Lavi an odd look. "I just gave my order. You just got up and came back in like, one minute Lavi. Anyway, I ordered for you too."

Lavi smiled, but internally, he was trying to come up with any plausible reason for what had just happened.

* * *

"I…can't stay awake….too tired…need…sleep…" Kanda could no loner feel his body. Slowly, he felt something beginning to pull him back down into the water. Something like vines wrapped around hid body, but he could not see them. They wrapped around his limbs and torso and dragged him down.

He felt the icy cold water over his face and the same pressure on his chest he had come to know when sinking down. He blew the air from his lungs under the water and watched as the bubbles made their way to the surface without him. A bittersweet smile made itself known on his face as he looked to see where the bubbles were headed.

An image of Komui appeared to be looking down at him. He sighed and attempted to stretch his arm just to see what would happen. To his surprise, he was able to move his body.

Sadly, as soon as his hand was up, Komui's image vanished.

"_I….don't want to be alone…just….let it end…I don't care any more…this is ridiculous. What is wrong with me? Why am I here? All I remember from that time is….them…and her…fuck…." _

_

* * *

_

**And there….yeah…I…hope it was good enough for you guys….so….some good news…. I'm not going to jail!…..but….I am getting my license suspended for 2 months….fail…complete and utter fail man….My friend is gonna have to take me to school cuz there is no way I am going on the bus for the last year of my high school year…No way…I refuse….**

**Alright, well, band camp is ovah!..…until school starts…which is tomorrow….great…haha…Our show is the hardest in the county….fun…No lie…but it's a pretty sweet. We get to dance and play jazz music. **

**My legs are completely tanned though... lovely…awkward sock tans ftw! XD **

**Ok, thanks guys for all the support and love and everything else! I'll try not to get in trouble nor in accidents anymore! But I bet that is a complete lie haha! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tired…sick…dying…ugh….I fucken hate flu season. I got the damn flu shot….but guess what? I got the flu anyways…..fuck my life sideways….**

**Never trust shots guys. They aren't always useful. Oh, and I've officially converted to being a vegetarian. Began about 2 months ago. Haven't eaten meat since then. **

**Please enjoy the new chapter! And sorry for updating late….I know I suck when it comes to that haha. **

* * *

Lavi had tried to come up with as many scenarios as he could, but non of them were plausible, or even remotely close to being right. The red head was beginning to get aggravated. He had spent the last hour thinking of what in the world had happened.

Allen on the other hand, had happily eaten his food, completely oblivious of Lavi's contemplating. But even though he was happy that he finally had something to eat, Allen couldn't help but feel depressed for leaving Kanda. He had sworn to the older male that he would stay by his side, but he wasn't able to keep his promise.

As they two teens continued to have their own internal thoughts, neither noticed a the butterflies that slowly began to accumulate on one of the bare trees. Their black and purple wings slowly flapping to keep balance.

* * *

Komui shivered as he felt a cold chill hit his body. He had been looking through documents and reports for hours now. He could feel his head throbbing, but he knew he couldn't stop until he had at least finished a good portion of them. If he did some of his work, he would be able to go back to Kanda's room and keep observing the young exorcist. If he was able to find at least one clue, or one small detail, he would be able to work from there and hopefully see some sign of Kanda moving, or reacting.

Komui put his pen down and stretched. He craned his neck to get rid of some of the stiffness from looking down for so long. As he picked his pen back up, his stomach gave a rumbling growl. Komui hadn't eaten since the previous night.

He sighed and looked at his watch. He could give himself a twenty five minute break, then, back to work.

On his way to the cafeteria, Komui passed some of the nurses that were taking care of the injured exorcists and finders. They had to take food to those that were unable to make it to the cafeteria themselves.

Komui ordered his food from Jerrry, but before he began to eat, there was a strange noise coming from…..the ground?

* * *

Lavi yawned as he and Allen made their way out of the small building. After spending an hour and twenty minutes thinking and eating, Lavi had come out blank. Nothing made sense.

Lavi looked around as he and Allen made their way back to their temporary home.

Allen suddenly stopped causing Lavi to run into the younger boy. He was about to ask why he stopped, until he too looked at the reason why Allen froze.

Before the two, the one and only Tyki Mikk stood. A smirk placed on his grayish skin. A few butterflies fluttered around him and stopped on his shoulders.

"Good afternoon, shounen, bookman." He tipped his hat at the two males. "It's truly a beautiful morning, is it not? Here, where the sun refuses to hit. Where the dark clouds forever cover these skies. Truly a peaceful town."

"What do you want, Noah." Allen had activated his innocence. Crown clown ready to strike at any moment. Lavi could see the anger in Allen's eyes.

"I'm not here to fight, exorcists, but to…talk." Allen grit his teeth and attacked the older man without hesitation.

* * *

Komui and the few other people in the cafeteria looked around. The ground was shaking. The only explanation was that there was an earthquake. A very large earthquake if it was affecting the twelfth floor.

Just like that…it stopped. Komui stood still for a few seconds until he swallowed dryly. Nothing bad had happened. It probably _had _been an earthquake. Nothing to worry about.

After eating Komui made his way back to his office, but before he arrived, a nurse came running to him. Panic was written all over her face. Komui rushed over to her side and tried to calm her. She was rambling. He needed her to calm down until she could speak properly and tell him what was wrong.

* * *

Allen grit his teeth. The ground….had morphed. He was trapped by the earth. Lavi could do nothing as it appeared like the ground was eating Allen. Slowly pulling him down.

Tyki smirked even wider. His eyes trained on Allen as he struggled to escape the grip he was in.

Suddenly, Tyki's eyes were trained on Lavi. The red head jerked back slightly. He felt shivers run up his spine as those eyes locked onto his form.

Tyki took slow steps towards the red head. Lavi wasn't sure if it was safe to take steps back, or charge like Allen. Before he could even make up his mind, his feet were trapped by the ground. He ,made a quick grab for his hammer, but his wrist was held in a tight grip.

Tyki had appeared behind him. One hand held Lavi's wrist, preventing him from grabbing his innocence, while the Noah's other arm was wound around his waist.

"I wouldn't do that, bookman." Lavi grit his teeth as the hand holding his wrist tightened. He could feel the other's body heat.

Tyki rested his head on Lavi's shoulder. "You are a bookman. You are neither good nor evil. You're soul purpose is to record history. You cannot fight me. If you do, you will be interfering with history. I wont hurt you, Lavi." Lavi's body shivered as his own name was whispered into his ear.

"I'll keep you alive. I wont destroy your innocence. You will join me." Tyki placed a light kiss to Lavi's neck causing him to gasp.

"No way….I…I am an exorcist. I can't betray them." He tried to pull out of Tyki's hold, but it was no use. He was literally glued to his spot.

Tyki let out a low chuckle. "You will not be betraying anyone." Lavi looked over at Tyki, confused by what he meant.

"I'm not giving you a choice, Lavi. You will be coming with me." Tyki pulled Lavi closer to his own body. "You will be my prisoner. Along with my mate, and my bookman. You can't refuse. I wont let you."

* * *

Komui fell to his knees. How could they have gotten in? How had it happened? Who was guarding him!

Komui called for a golem and made contact with Tiedoll. The older man was three countries away, training new exorcists.

"Tiedoll, It's Komui." He waited a few seconds until he got a reply.

"Road Kamelot, the Noah of dreams, has taken Kanda from the Black Order."

* * *

Allen struggled to get out of the earth. All he could do was watch as Tyki grabbed Lavi and spoke to him.

"As for you, Allen Walker, I think Road has a surprise waiting."

One of Tyki's butterflies planted itself on Lavi's neck and wrapped its wings around it. Quickly, it flattened itself out and made itself in to a tattoo on the red head's skin. In seconds, Lavi was out cold, slumped over Tyki.

"Let him go!" Allen watched as the older Noah took away one of his friends. His struggles were useless as the ground began to morph and the buildings began to change.

* * *

Komui ran back to his office and looked over to the mission he had given Allen and Lavi. He knew there was something wrong.

He flipped a few pages of the folder. He dropped the sheets of paper on the floor and fell to his knees. The documents were blank. There was nothing written in them. They had been fooled. Two words written in red Ink were written in the very last page.

"_Fooled you!"_

Komui punched the floor. He truly despised the Noah family.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. And sorry for updating late. I'll really try to not update so late. But no promises. I still have school and clubs and nerd stuff. **

**Ok, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this little chapter. I will promise that the next one will be longer!**

**Once again, thank you for all the feedback everyone! It makes me really happy to know what people think of my work so far!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sloth here. Some of you may remember me, some might not. But to get to the point, I'll be updating for unholynight for a while…How long? Not sure…as for updates…..I can't say….**

**Uh, enjoy the chapter and stuff…. **

* * *

It happened so fast. One minute he was floating on the still water, the next, it was as if an unknown force pulled him down like a vacuum sucking everything down.

Kanda gasped. He chocked on the air that tried to quickly invade his lungs. It was too much, too easy to take in. His heart raced as it tried to keep up with his strangled breathing. His body had gotten used to the shallow breathing and a slowed heart rate.

Kanda had his eyes opened, but he could see nothing. His pupils were too dilated to concentrate and go back to their natural form. He swallowed dryly and struggled. He could feel almost every muscle in his body cramp up and stiffen. He ached all over.

"Hehe, morning!" The voice sounded muffled, so Kanda strained to hear it. His blinded eyes looked everywhere for it, but he could see nothing.

He tried to calm his heart and concentrate on his breathing. He needed to be in control of his body. Kanda tried to take in slow shaky breaths as he focused on keeping calm. He could hear clicks on the floor as someone walked closer to him by the sound of it.

Kanda's breathing had began to steady, and his heart was slowing down to a semi normal rate. He slowly reopened his eyes and tried to focus on one area above him. He could tell he was on his back looking up. His vision had become blurry, which meant his dilated eyes had began to return to normal.

"Hope you had a good nap! I was wondering when you'd wake up!" Kanda tilted his head to the left and saw a blurry image approach him. He squinted his eyes, hoping to get a better picture. The person before him was short, and very thin. By the voice, he could tell it was a female, a girl. His eyes suddenly widened and he glared.

"Noah…." Kanda's teeth were grit. He felt like lunging towards the girl and plunging his sword into her heart, or better yet, slice her in half like he'd done with Skin.

"Hope you slept well, Kanda Yuu. I must say, for being kept in that big tower, you were pretty easy to kidnap. Just like a princess! I wonder if you'll have a prince come rescue you!" Kanda bit his bottom lip. He wanted to say something to the girl, but he knew better since he was in no position to fight her. His muscles had slowly began to relax, and he could feel that he was tied to something.

Finally, his vision had cleared and he quickly looked around. It was one of Road's room. Frills littered every corner, along with dolls, and toys of all shapes and sizes. He was tied down to a bed that seemed to swallow him.

"What the fuck do you want." Kanda looked back at the girl. She had sat herself on the side of the bed. A lock of Kanda's hair was in her hands. She passed it through her fingers and watched as it slipped through them like silk. Kanda wanted to pull his head away, but there was no use. "Well, if you must know, you are the bait!"

"What?"

"Well, you see. We want Allen, and we've watched him taking care of you and stuff. What happened to you was for fun, but after seeing how it affected Allen, it must have been fait that we did this to you! So now, we kidnapped you, and now we're waiting for Allen! After he agrees to join the family, we'll either kill you or give you back to the order after destroying your innocence." Kanda's grit his teeth and continued to glare at the girl.

"But you know, after keeping you here, I like you! You're pretty, like one of my dolls. I can dress you, and make you do many other things. Not to mention, even if I hurt you like this." Road summoned a candle and pushed the tip on Kanda's collar and dragged it, leaving a gash.

Kanda grunted. "You'll heal right away! Hehe."

Suddenly, the door to Road's room opened and Tyki Mikk walked in. A body thrown over his shoulder.

"Road, did you wake him?" The girl nodded and smiled at her 'uncle'. "Good." Tyki walked over to the bed and put the body he was carrying on beside Kanda. The young samurai couldn't help but look at the face of the person beside him.

Lavi unconsciously snuggled closer to the feeling of warmth and softness under him. He sighed as his eyes fluttered open only to look into dark ivory.

He quickly tried to sit up, only to find that his body refused to respond. He looked to the figure laying beside him. "Y-Yuu?" Lavi blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Kanda sighed when Lavi looked at him with shock. "Stop gawking, rabbit. It's stupid."

Lavi didn't hear a thing Kanda said. He was too stunned to see the other awake and looking….like Kanda.

The red head swallowed dryly and gave Kanda a quirky smile. "Yuu, you're…ok…" Kanda rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, I would be better if we weren't stuck like this." Lavi turned his gaze to the figures standing behind Kanda beside the bed.

Tyki gave them a smile that made Lavi's stomach plummet. "We need to step out for a bit. Please make yourselves comfortable here. I'll be back for you later, Lavi." And with that, the two Noah walked out of the room, leaving the two exorcists on the bed, unable to move.

"Get up you damn rabbit. We need to get out of here." Lavi had tried to move, but it was as if his nerves had been shut off. He couldn't feel his body.

"I can't. And don't start giving orders Yuu! You've been almost dead for so long, we all thought you were really going to die!"

"Che, right. For how long was I out anyways? It felt like a few hours." Lavi sighed and rested his head against the pillow. "You were in a coma type state for almost three months. Allen stayed beside you for as long as he could." Kanda's eye widened. He recalled feeling small part so Allen.

"But it's good to see you awake Yuu. We were all worried." Kanda ignored Lavi calling him by his first name. "What happened while I was, out?" Lavi sighed and began telling Kanda what had happened and what he knew.

* * *

Allen struggled as it tried to pull him completely down. It was like quicksand that fought back. "Enough!"

With a powerful attack, Allen pulled free. He stumbled a little as he gained his footing on solid ground. He looked back to see the ground morph back into what appeared normal, but Allen knew better now.

As he put crown clown back, his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Everything was gone. The town, the people, everything, gone. Instead, Allen found himself in Road's world. The floating child toys and dark atmosphere tipped Allen. He grit his teeth and looked around. He needed to find where Tyki went with Lavi. He had to save his friend from that Noah no matter what. He wasn't going to loose another person that mattered to him.

* * *

"Tyki, did you see?" Road hung from Tyki's shoulders, her legs swinging behind him. "That guy we messed with is still alive! Not to mention that we can get Allen to be like us now that we have him! Hehe, so, can I keep them?" Road looked at Tyki with a frightening smile.

The older man sighed and nodded. "Just remember that Allen will get mad if you mess too much with his pretty friend." Road nodded.

* * *

"Fuck. Come on you damn idiot! Think of a way we can get out of here!" Lavi sighed. He couldn't come up with a single solution. All of his muscles, and Kanda's, had been severed by Tyki. No matter how much he tried, his body refused to comply.

"Ok, if this is how this shit is going down, then so be it." Lavi looked over at Kanda and watched as the dark haired teen closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Yuu, what are you-"

"Shh!"

Lavi closed his mouth as he observed the other.

Kanda concentrated. He needed to find his center. He remembered he felt the same way when he was in his own mind. From what Lavi told him, he had moved, unconsciously, but he had. He needed to find a way to shock his nerves back to life. He had to. From what he had gathered, the Noah were trying to get the Allen.

'_There's no fucken way that I'm gonna be the damsel in distress. Just wait Moyashi, I'll be the one saving your ass.'_

* * *

**So….unholynight is not in good shape right now….like….yeah…Her 'new' helper is a lazy hoe, So I took it upon myself to help her out…She's a really good friend, and she asked me….Uh, yeah. **

**Um, hope the chapter was good….**

**Bye. **


End file.
